You Belong With Me
by CiCi2930
Summary: Bella goes back to Forks to face her old life. When she sees Edward again, everything in her life changes.
1. Welcome Back

_Hey everyone. Well what can I say I just love writing stories about Edward and Bella. This is my third story. Enjoy!_

_Chapter One_

"No way i'm not going." Bella scream

"Bella you have to please. Your dad is expecting to see you." Rosalie said

"No way I'm not going if he's going to be there." Bella said

"Forget about him and stay with us." Jasper said

"Listen to her babe. He comes anywhere near you i'll break his neck." Jacob said

"Aw thanks Jake but still he's going to be there and I don't wanna have to face him." Bella said

"Then we'll face the four of them together." Jasper said

"Oh yeah I forgot about Lauren, Emmett and Alice." Bella said, "I really don't wanna face Alice. She hates me for what I done." Bella said

"Don't worry so much okay. Were all going to go have fun." Jasper said

"God I hope your right." Bella said

"The cab is here let's go." Jacob said. They all grabbed their stuff and headed to the airport.

*

"No way i'm not going back to Forks." Edward said

"Would you stop being a pussy." Emmett said

"I'll go if she's not going." Edward said

"But you know she's going to be there baby because so will her dad."Lauren said

"Plus Rosalie and Jasper are her roommates so Bella is gonna push them into going with her." Emmett said

"Then that means i'm not going." Edward said

"Edward either you go or i'm calling mom right now." Alice said

"Okay." Edward said

"Good." Emmett said

"Let me deal with Bella, Alice and Emmett can deal with Rose, Jasper and Jacob." Lauren said

"Jacob?" Edward asked

"Yeah she's probably gonna bring Jacob. I mean he is from Forks as well." Alice said

"Fine just don't let her or Jacob anywhere near me." Edward said and went to change.

"Hurry our cab will be here shortly." Emmett said

*

'Me, Jasper and Rosalie finally arrived in Forks. Forks was like home to me. I've almost spent my whole life here. I met Jasper and Rosalie, their silblings and my friend now boyfriend Jacob Black. I went through a lot over the past few years but I got through it with Jacob help. I don't know where I be if it wasn't for him. Then there's Emmett and Alice. Their siblings as well. I thought they were my friends but I was wrong. Last but not least Edward Cullen. We were a couple along time ago in high school for that matter. He was nice and caring then all of the sudden he was just acting weird. He told me that it wouldn't work out for us and he left.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah i'm good." Bella said

"Look at this place it never changed." Jasper said

"Hey you don't mind if I catch with you all later I wanna see my dad." Jacob said

"Sure." Rosalie said

"And I'll see you later." Jacob said, kissed her goodbye and left.

"You two are so adorable together." Rosalie said

"I know." Bella said

"Okay girls let's grab a cab and head to see Charlie." Jasper said

"Sweet just want I wanted to do see my father." Bella said

"Bella I know you two don't get along but he's your father and deep down you both love each other." Rosalie said

"Look can we at least go see my other favorite people in Forks instead." Bella said

"Do you mean Jessica and Angela?" Jasper asked

"No i'm talking about Esme and Carlisle." Bella said

"Oh. Maybe we should hold that off." Rosalie said

"Why? Cause you all know i'm gonna bump into Edward?" she asked

"That's not it Bells." Jasper said

"Look I couldn't care about Edward Cullen. He's a disgusting pig and I'm happy with Jacob okay." Bella said

"Fine but were going to see your dad first." Rosalie said

"Fine." Bella said

* * *

"Where are they?"

"Esme dear they will be here." Carlisle said

"I'm sorry if i'm being very anxious but I miss our kids." Esme said

"I know dear." Carlisle said. Suddenly they both saw a car pull up.

"Their here." Esme said and ran outside.

"Oh great here comes mom." Edward said

"Yes I want a hug. Mom." Emmett said and ran to his mom like he was still a kid

"Emmett." Esme said and hug him.

"I miss ya Mom." he said

"I did too sweetheart." Esme said

"Hi Mom."

"Oh Alice you look beautiful." she said

"Well I do get my good looks from you." Alice said and hug her mom.

"Hello Lauren." Esme said

"Hi Esme it's good to see you again." she said

"You too dear." Esme said and look over at Edward.

"You not gonna say hi to your mom Eddie?" Esme asked

"Mom you know I don't like being called that." Edward said

"Sorry dear." she said and hug him.

"Where's dad?" Emmett asked

"He's inside." Esme said

"Okay. I'm gonna go talk to him. Come on Alice." Emmett said

"I'm right behind you." she said

"It really is good to have you all home." Esme said

"Yeah it sure is." Edward said.

"Mom your all out of Juice and toast. I can't make french toast if we don't have bread." Emmett yelled

"I'll go to the store mom." Edward said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes i'm sure." he said and saw that his Volvo was still in the garage, "God I missed this car." he said

"Can I come with you Edward?" Lauren asked

"Sure babe." he said. She got in and they drove away.

* * *

Bella, Rose and Jasper arrived at her father's place. She was really nervous to see her dad.

"You can do this Bella." Jasper said

"I know." she said and walk up to the door and knock on it, "What should I say to him?" Bella asked

"Say hey dad it's been along time. I miss you." Jasper said

"And I love you." Rose said. Suddenly the door open.

"Mike Newton?" Bella asked

"Hey Bella? What brings you to Forks and my place?" he asked

"Your place? My father lives here." Bella said

"Not anymore. He lives with Billy Black now." Mike said

"What? Why?" Bella asked

"He just couldn't afford this place." he said

"He should of told me." Bella said

"Sorry Bella." Mike said and went back inside.

"Do you want us to take you there to see him." Rose asked

"No I don't wanna talk to him right now. Hey i'm gonna go to the store down the street. I'll see you guys later." Bella said and left.

* * *

Bella finally arrived at the store and looked around

"Wow they have Jasper favorite chips here. He's gonna love me." Bella said, "Grab some magazines for Rose." she said. Bella kept walking and saw Jessica. Great the last person she wanted to see.

"Oh my god Bella? Is that you?" she asked

"Hey Jess." Bella said

"It's really great to see you here. How are you?" she asked

"I'm fine Jessica, you?" Bella asked

"I'm doing fine. I'm engaged." Jessica said showing off her ring.

"Wow to who?" Jessica asked

"To Mike." she said

"Oh wow congradulations Jess." Bella said, "I saw Mike today actually." she said

"Really, where?" Jessica asked

"At his new place." Bella said

"Oh yeah about that.."

"It's okay Jessica. I know that my father doesn't live there." Bella said

"Jessica let's go."

"Oh sorry my friends are calling me, talk to you later." Jessica said and left.

"Yeah later." Bella said. She was turning around when someone bump into her, "Sorry I..."

"Watch where your going next time you klutz."

"I said sorry bitch." Bella said

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a bitch, you have a problem with that?" Bella asked

"No she doesn't. Lauren go get the stuff and i'll meet you outside."

"Okay Edward." Lauren said and left away, "Hello Bella." 'And there he was the man who left me and broke my heart, Edward Cullen.'

"Hello Edward." Bella said

"So why are you really here in Forks?" Edward asked

"To see my father and your mother." she said

"Well that's not gonna happen cause i'm not letting you, Jasper, Rose and your boy toy anywhere near my mom." Edward said

"Don't call him my boy toy." she said

"Why not? You are sleeping with him." he said and she slap him in the face. Lauren saw that and went up to Bella.

"What the hell is your problem bitch." Lauren said

"Lauren it's fine." he said

"No it's not this bitch hit you." she said

"Edward, I would get your whore out of my face right now before she gets a beating." Bella said

"Let's go Lauren." Edward said and grab her hand and walked off.

"Maybe i'm gonna actually started liking it here again." Bella said and paid for her stuff.

* * *

Okay So That's The End Of That Chapter. Sorry If It Seems Short. R&R PLEASE


	2. I'm Dying

Thanks for the reviews. Now some of you ask me if Bella did something to the Cullens. Well you just gotta read to find out.

Chapter 2

"So did you get the bread?" Emmett asked as he saw Edward and Lauren come inside.

"Yes." Edward said

"What the hell Edward, you didn't get juice." Emmett said

"Sorry Emmett I wasn't thinking. We bump into this bitch at the market." Lauren said

"Bitch? What bitch?" Emmett asked

"This brunette." She said

"Look I can go back and get your juice Emmett." Edward said

"It's alright man. Forget about that who was the girl?" Emmett asked

"Why are you so worry about this girl?" Lauren asked

"Yeah Em." Edward said

"I'm not." Emmett said

"Then quit asking about her." Lauren said

"Is mom home?" Edward asked

"Yeah she's in the music room." Alice said

"Thanks, i'll be right back babe." Edward said to Lauren and took off. He walk slowly to the music room. When he got to the door it was lock. Good thing he knew where the spare key was. He unlock the door and enter. His mom was sitting watching an old tape of him and Bella:

'Come on Edward that's no fair.'

'Yeah it is Bells. It's rock paper scissors, I had rock, you had scissors, I won.'

'Fine. Do I really have to kiss you though?'

'That was the deal.'

'Fine.'

"Mom? Why are you watching this?" Edward asked

"Oh god sorry Edward. I was just looking through some tapes. I thought I lock that door." she said

"You did I found the spare key." he said and sat beside her.

"What's on your mind son?" Esme asked

"You really wanna know?" Edward asked

"Of course I do." she said

"Bella. I saw her in town today." he said

"Oh. How does she look?" she asked

"Do you really have to ask? She looks like an angel." Edward said, looking sad.

"There's something else isn't there?" she asked

"Yeah. I was mean to her." he said

"Oh no Edward what did you say?"

"She was saying stuff about Jacob and.... Never mind I gotta go back downstairs to Lauren." Edward said and got up.

"Edward.."

"Yeah mom?"

"I know it's over between you and Bella, but can you at least do me a favor before I go." she said

"What's that?" he asked

"Try to be friends with her." she said

"I'll try mom." he said and left.

* * *

"Rosalie it's Bella."

"Hey where are you? Me and Jasper forgot to tell you where were staying." Rosalie said

"Give me directions and i'll be there." Bella said

"Okay, go past your house, then make a left on the next street. Keep going until you see a little white house on your right." Rosalie said

"Could you just give me an address?" Bella asked

"Fine, it's 45 Lake Rd." Rosalie said

"Who lives there?" Bell asked

"Your friend Angela." she said

"Oh, okay i'll be there quick." Bella said

"Hurry." Rosalie said. Bella kept driving to her destination. Suddenly she thought back to when she saw Edward and his trashy girlfriend. 'God why did I have to see him' Finally she arrived to the house. She parked her car and grab her stuff.

"Bella?"

"Hey Angela." she said

"It's really great to see you again." Angela said

"You too."

"Here let me take that for you." Angela said and walk towards the house, "So how have you been?"

"I've been good. I'm a author, meaning a write novels." Bella said

"Really that's amazing Bella." she said

"Thanks. What about you?" Bella asked as they enter her home.

"I'm waitress, my husband his a cop and I have a son." she said

"A husband and a son? Who is the husband?" Bella asked

"It's Eric. He works with your dad." she said

"And your son is he.."

"Mommy, Jasper gave me some chocolate but he told me to ask you first."

"Sure Danny it's fine."

"Hello, your pretty."

"Aw thanks Danny." Bella said

"Danny this is Bella." Angela said

"Hello Bella."

"Hi."

"I like Bella but can I call you Bells..."

"Um, yeah sure kiddo." She said

"Yes, I get to call her Bells."

"Um, Danny help mommy find Jasper and Rosalie okay."

"Sure Mama." he said

"I'll be right back." Angela said

"Okay." Bella said. Angela and Danny left, but suddenly Bella had a flashback.

Flashback:

"_Bells, hurry or your gonna miss it."_

_"I'm coming Edward." Bella said and hurry outside on the porch. It was New Years and they both wanted to watch the fireworks._

_"By the way, you just called me Bells? Is that like a new nickname for me or something?" she asked_

_"Yup only for you." He said_

_"Cool, then i'm calling you Eddie." _

_"Fine. Listen I need to tell you something." Edward said_

_"Sure but can it wait after the fireworks?" she asked_

_"Yeah." he said. The fireworks started._

_"Wow, that's amazing." she said_

_"It sure is. Look Bella this can't wait, i need to tell you something." _

_"Okay, what is it?" she asked_

_"I know we have been friends for along time now and well I don't wanna be friends at all with you."_

_"What? Why not?" She asked_

_"Because I love you." he said and kissed her_

"Bella? Bella?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked

"Yes sorry i'm fine." she said

"Okay, look me and Jasper were wondering if you wanna go to see Esme tonight?" Rosalie asked

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"I'd love to but I can't." she said

"Why not? I thought you wanted to see her?" Rosalie asked

"I do but I can't."

"Your not making any sense Bells." Jasper said

"I saw Edward." she said

"What? When?" Rosalie asked

At the market. He was there and so was Lauren."

"Oh god Bells, we should have went with you." Rosalie said

"It's fine. Besides I don't care cause I have Jacob in my life." she said

"That's right." Rosalie said

"And if I want to see Esme, I will, Edward can't stop me." Bella said

"That's right." they said

"I'm gonna call her." Bella said and grab her cell and dial the number.

"Hello?"

"Shit!"

"Bella I know it's you!" Suddenly Bella hung up.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked

"Emmett was on the phone."

"Why didn't you talk to him?"

"I don't know why." Bella said

"You think it's because of what happened between you and Jacob?" Rosalie asked

"I don't think so. What happened between me and Jacob before was a mistake but now I love him." Bella said

"We know. I still believe Edward left you for Lauren."

"Rose."

"It's true Bella. He left after grad. He broke your heart and I won't forgive him for doing that to you." Rosalie said

"I know. Look I'm gonna go do something and I need you two with me." Bella said

"Sure." they said

"I need to go to the Cullens home. I wanna see Esme." Bella said

"Are you sure Bella?" Jasper asked

"I'm positive." she said

"Okay let's..." Suddenly Bella cell phone rang.

"Shit, it's Emmett."

"Answer it." Rosalie said

"No way you answer it Jasper." Bella said

"Okay, hello?"

"Hi, is Bella there?"

"Yes but she's in the bathroom. Can I ask who is calling?"

"It's Emmett. Now tell her to stop lying and get on the phone."

"Hold on. He said to get on the phone." Jasper said passing the phone.

"Hello?

"Hi Bella. What a lovely surprise. What are you doing calling my mom's cell phone?" Emmett asked

"I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to her."

"Well you can't. Look Bella your mother isn't Esme, it's Renee. As for my brother i'm glad he left your sorry ass. He's happier now with Lauren. Now leave my family alone." he said and hug up.

"Wow."

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked. Bella was in tears, "Bella what did he say?"

"He told me to stay away from his family and that he's glad Edward left me."

"What an asshole." Rosalie said

"That's it." Jasper said and walk outside

"What are you doing Jazzy?" Bella asked

"Just get in the car." Jasper said

"Where gonna pay the Cullens a visit."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bella asked

"Yes, no one treats my Bella Swan that way." Jasper said

"My brother the hero." Rosalie said

"If you want to see Esme, then your gonna see her." Jasper said as they got into the car and drove away.

* * *

"Who was that Emmett?"

"It was Bella."

"Oh why didn't you let me know." Esme said

"Sorry I forgot to tell you." Emmett said

"It's okay."

"Esme you should be resting." Lauren said

"I'm fine dear." Esme said

"Bella called." Emmett said

"What?" Lauren yelled.

"Look don't worry about it okay." Emmett said

"What did she.."

"Oh no..." Alice said

"What is it Alley Cat?" Edward asked, running to her.

"It's Bella. She's here."

"What? Here in Forks?" Lauren asked

"No, here at the house. She's with Jasper and Rosalie." Alice said

"Great." Lauren said and looked outside, "That's the girl from the market."

"Bella is the mystery woman. Dammit she's the reason I never got my juice." Emmett said

"Why didn't you tell me she's the one from the market." Lauren asked

"Now isn't the time." Edward said and opened the door. Edward came face to face with Jasper.

"Move aside Edward." Jasper said

"Not gonna happen." he said

"If you don't move i'll make you." Jasper said

"I'd do as he says Edward." Rosalie said. He didn't say anything and let them inside.

"So your Bella." Lauren said

"Yeah. Sorry about the whole thing at the market. I wasn't feeling well." Bella said

"Whatever, just stay away from my Edward." she said and walk over to him.

"You okay?" Jasper asked

"I'm good. I'm just here for Esme."

"Bella?"

"Esme?" Bella asked and ran to give her a hug.

"It's so nice to see you dear."

"You too, you look um, pale. Are you feeling alright?" Bella asked

"I'm..."

"She's fine." Edward said

"Edward stop, she's gotta know." Esme said

"Know what?" Bella asked

"Why Edward really left after grad." she said

"No mom forget that okay." Edward said

"Enough Edward. Let mom tell Bella." Alice said

"Tell me what god dammit." Bella yelled

"The reason Edward left after grad was because of me."

"You? I don't understand." Bella said

"He didn't leave you. He loved you Bella. He didn't leave with Lauren or any other girls, he was helping me." Esme said

"Helping you?" Bella asked

"Yes, I have cancer Bella, i'm dying."

* * *

OH NO ESME!!! That's the end of that chapter. R&R PLEASE


	3. I Still Love You

_Hey everyone. Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate it._

**Chapter 3  
**

Bella ran outside and towards Jasper car. She was so furious. She couldn't believe Esme has cancer and no one told her.

"Bella wait a second." Jasper said

"I need to get out of her Jasper." she said

"Hey listen to me. I know your mad but you can't just get up and walk away. You need to talk with Esme about this." Jasper said

"I'm not mad i'm furious. They should of told me and not kept this from me. She's like a mother to me as well." Bella said

"I know. Look just go inside and talk with her okay. Forget everyone else and talk with her." Jasper said

"Fine." Bella said and walk back inside with Jasper.

"Bella okay?" Rosalie asked

"I'm fine I just need to talk with Esme alone if that's okay." Bella asked

"That's fine dear, come with me." Esme said as Bella followed her down the hall. Edward walk up into Jasper face

"What the hell do you think your doing being her here?" Edward asked

"She wanted to see your mother." Jasper said

"Yeah why it was still wrong for you to do it." he said

"You shouldn't have kept this from her. You know what she went through with her mother. Esme was there for Bella when her mother left, I think now you all should be there for her and Esme." Jasper said

"There's no way in hell i'm helping that bitch." Lauren said

"Edward if I were you I'd shut your whore up." Rosalie said

"What did you call me?" Lauren asked

"Lauren don't worry about them okay." Edward said

"Yeah Lauren, go for a walk or something, this doesn't concern you." Rosalie said

"Why you little..."

"She's right Lauren, here take some money and go shopping." Edward said

"Fine. I'll be back later." Lauren said and left.

"You need to talk to Bella and say sorry to her." Jasper said

"What? Why?" Edward asked

"Why?" Rosalie said butting in, "Because you broke her heart Edward. You made her think you left for some girl. She thought that you also left her cause maybe she was a bad girlfriend or something." Rosalie said

"Maybe she should be the one to say sorry to me." Edward said

"For what? She didn't break your heart." Rosalie said

"You know what your right. I'll think about talking with her." Edward said

"No your gonna talk with her after she's done with Esme." Rosalie said

"Fine." he said. Down the hall Bella was with Esme talking about her cancer.

"I still don't know why they didn't tell me especially Edward. He knows how much I care about you." Bella said

"They just didn't want you upset." Esme said

"It's alittle to late for that." Bella said

"He never wanted to hurt you. He loved you so much. I still think he does." Esme said

"Esme I know you wanna see me and Edward get back together but I'm with Jacob now. I love him and I'm sure that Lauren and Edward love each other as well." Bella said

"I know dear. Even if you two aren't together I would really like it if you two were friends." Esme said

"That's alittle difficult as well."

"Why Bella?" Esme asked

"Cause Jacob doesn't like Edward and Lauren hates me."

"Oh well I still think you both need to talk and work things out. I don't want you both hating each other." Esme said. Suddenly there was knock on the door, "Come in." Esme said

"Hey, sorry for interrupting but I was wondering if I can talk to Bella." Edward said

"Sure sweetheart." Esme said and left them alone.

"I really don't wanna hear what you have to say but Esme told me that we should talk so talk." she said

"First of all i'm sorry. I never should of said what I said at the market, about Jacob. It wasn't right."

"Okay, what else?" she asked

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I knew how much you loved my mom and it was wrong for me to keep it from you." Edward said

"Is that it?" she asked

"What else do you want me to say?" he asked

"I don't want you to say anything anymore. You broke my heart. When you left, you left me in this depression. Now I found out that the real reason you left was because of Esme, i'm hurting even more now. How could you, Alice and Emmett keep this from me. You know what I went through with my mother." Bella said in tears.

"Come on don't cry please." Edward said, walking towards her.

"Don't come near me. Esme wants us to be friends but I don't think I can do that. You hurt me real bad Edward, especially now that I know your mom has cancer. I don't think we can be friends. I don't think I can ever forgive you for this." Bella said and walk away. Edward was so mad he grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall. Bella made her way downstairs to say goodbye to everyone

"Are you leaving?" Esme asked

"Yes i'll come by tomorrow to see you if that's okay." Bella asked

"Of course. Your welcome here anytime." Esme said and hugged her, "By the way how did it go up there?" she asked

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Bella said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said and left with Rosalie and Jasper.

"Do you wanna do something fun tonight?" Rosalie asked

"No can you guys just bring me back to Angela's please." Bella said

"Okay." Suddenly Bella cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Hi, god it's great to hear your voice." she said

"You sound down hon, you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I just wanna see you, i'm going to Angela's."

"Oh great that's where I am now." he said

"Great can't wait to see you."

"Me too babe."

* * *

"Oh my god Edward what happened?" Esme asked

"It's nothing mom i'll clean it up." he said

"What happened?"

"Basically i'm a asshole." Edward said

"What's wrong?"

"I'm basically a prick. I tried to apologize to her but she just hates me." he said

"She doesn't hate you she's just..."

"Hurting because of me." he said

"Look i'm sure if you both give this sometime, you both would start talking again in no time." she said

"I don't think so mom. She doesn't wanna have anything to do with me."

"I wish I can help." Esme said

"Just forget about it Mom okay." he said

"Fine. You should know that i'm inviting her and Jacob for dinner tomorrow."

"What? Why?" he asked

"Cause she's welcome here and so is her boyfriend. You better be on your best behavior." she said and went to bed. Edward lock his door and sat on his bed. He grab a box from under his bed and pulled out a picture of him and Bella. 'God we were so happy.' Suddenly he had a flashback:

_Flashback_

_"Bella come on do it for me." Alice said_

_"No way, I hate my picture being taking." Bella said_

_"Why? You look gorgeous." Edward said_

_"Your just saying that cause i'm your girlfriend." Bella said_

_"My sexy girlfriend." he said_

_"Fine but this is the only picture i'm taking." Bella said_

_"Okay." he said and sat her on his lap._

_"Okay ready say cheese." Alice said_

_"Alice just take the damn picture." he said_

_"Okay." she said and took it, "Aw see you two look cute." Alice said and pass the camera._

_"Wow I do look good." Bella said_

_"I told you. Your a goddess." he said _

_"I love you." Bella said_

_"I love you too Bells." _

_End of Flashback:_

'God Bella why did I have to screw things up for us?" he asked himself. He put the picture of him and Bella away and went to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Babe." Jacob said.

"Yeah Jake?" Bella asked

"Did you go to the Cullens today?" he asked

"Why do you wanna know?" Bella asked

"Just curious that's all." he said

"Yes I did but Jasper brought me there." she said

"Oh."

"I only went for Esme. I found out she has cancer."

"Oh god Bella i'm sorry." he said and hug her.

"That's not everything. Edward left me because of his mother. He didn't leave cause of Lauren." she said

"So he kept this from you. After everything you went through with your mom." he said

"Yes."

"That asshole." Jacob said. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Oh it's Esme. Hello?"

"Hi Bella, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No Esme, what can I help you with?" Bella asked

"I was wondering if you, your friends and Jacob would love to come for dinner tomorrow?"

"Oh wow we'd love too Esme." Bella said

"Thanks sweetheart and you don't have to worry about Edward, he'll be on his best behavior." Esme said

"Okay i'll see you tomorrow then." Bella said and let her go.

"How is she doing?" Jacob asked

"She's good. She's inviting us all for dinner tomorrow." Bella said

"At her place, where the ass is?" he asked

"Jacob that's enough." Bella said

"I'm sorry but I can't stand the way he treated you. I can't go anyways I gotta go out of town for a week." he said

"For what?" she asked

"Work babe." he said

"Oh okay. I'm be back i'm gonna go take a shower." she said

"Okay hun." he said. She got out of her bed and grab some clothes. She turn the shower on and got in. Suddenly she had a flashback of her and Edward:

_Flashback:_

_"Edward what are you doing?" she asked_

_"What does it look like i'm taking a shower with you." he said_

_"Your crazy." she said_

_"Yeah crazy in love with you." he said and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her._

_"I love it when your naked." Bella said_

_"Really?" he asked_

_"Of course. It gives me a chance to see him." she said and look down at his penis._

_"Your so funny Bells." Edward said_

_"And your amazing." she said and kissed him._

_"I'm never gonna let you go. I love you." _

_"I love you too Edward."_

_End Flashback:_

"Babe are you almost done?" Jacob asked

"Yeah i'll be right out in a minute." she said and turned off the water. She dried herself off and hop into bed.

"You get some rest okay." He said and kiss her goodnight.

"Okay." she said and laid down. Later in the middle of the night Bella got up and went for a drive. She droved to this meadow where her and Edward use to meet up. She got out of her car and went and sat under a tree. She pulled out a picture of her and and Edward from her pocket.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh god you scared me." she said

"Sorry like I said what are you doing here?" Edward asked walking up towards her.

"I couldn't sleep and this was the first place I thought of." she said

"Oh." he said

"I can leave if that makes you very happy."

"No you can stay." he said, "You mind if I sit by you or are you gonna bite my head off." he asked

"You can sit." she said and put the picture of her and Edward away fast, "So let me guess you couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah I was having dreams." Edward said

"Same here." she said

"Okay does this seem akward?"

"Yeah it does, maybe I should go before Jacob wakes up." she said

"What he doesn't know your gone out?" he asked

"No he's sleeping." Bella said, getting up. She was walking away when Edward spoke up.

"You know I never stop loving you." he said. Bella stop in her tracks and turned around to look at him.

"What?" she asked

"When I left I still loved you. I still do Bella and I know that doesn't matter now cause your with Jacob but I just needed to let you know." Edward said, as he moved closer to her.

"Why are you telling me this now? I'm with Jacob, Edward. I love him."

"No you don't cause deep down inside your heart you love me." he said

"Stop it." Bella said

"It's the truth and i'll prove it." he said and kissed her. He kiss her with love and passion. Suddenly she pulled away from him and slap him, "Ow Bella what the hell."

"Don't you ever do that again. How dare you Edward." she said

"Look I'm not gonna stop until I get you back and if I have to fight Jacob Black then I will." he said

"You leave Jacob out of this."

"Sorry Bells but I love you and i'm gonna fight hard to win you back." Edward said and walk away, getting into his car and leaving a stun Bella alone.

* * *

So That's The End Of That. R&R Please! Sorry this is chapter is short


	4. Dinner and Meadow

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

**Chapter 4**

"Morning babe." Jacob said

"Hey. Your already dress?" she asked

"Yeah I gotta catch my flight soon." Jacob said

"I'm really gonna miss you." Bella said

"I know me too." he said, "Shoot my cab is here." Jacob said

"I love you."

"I love you too babe. I'll see you next week." he said and took off.

"Where is Jacob going?" Rosalie asked

"He's gotta go away for a week. Work stuff." Bella said

"Oh okay." Rosalie said

"So I talk with Esme and she wants us to go to her place for dinner, you all up for it?" Bella asked

"Can't sorry. I'm meeting some of my girlfriends tonight." Rosalie said

"Oh, what about you Jasper?"

"Sorry Bells, meeting some buddies as well." he said

"Oh well I guess I can go by myself." Bella said

"Just cancel and we will all go another time." Rosalie said

"No it's fine, I can go. Besides I love Esme cooking."

"Your not gonna care that Edward is gonna be there?" Jasper asked

"Of course not." she said

"That a girl. You have fun tonight okay." Jasper said

"I'll try."

* * *

"Edward you up?"

"Yeah Lauren." Edward said

"I'm sorry I should of came home last night." she said

"It's okay Lauren."

"I want you to know that i'm going away for awhile. For a week maybe." she said

"Really? Where?" he asked

"To California, to see my sister. She's going threw a rough time right now cause her husband left her so she needs me." Lauren said

"Okay." he said

"Are you alright Edward."

"I'm fine. When are you leaving?" he asked

"Today actually." she said

"Oh well you have a safe trip and tell your sister i'm sorry." he said

"I will babe." Lauren said and kiss him, "I gotta go pack my stuff." she said

"Okay I gotta go talk to my mom for a second." Edward said and went downstairs.

"Morning sleepy head." Esme said

"Hey mom, how you feeling today?"

"Okay you want some breakfast? I'll make your favorite. Pancakes." she said

"Sure Mom."

"Are you okay Edward?" she asked

"No, I need to tell you something and you can't get happy about this..."

"Edward i'm ready to go." Lauren said

"Ready to go? Where you going Lauren?" Esme asked

"I'm going to visit my sister in California. Her husband left her." Lauren said

"Oh that's awful." Esme said

"Yeah so i'm on my way. The cab is here so I will talk with you when I get in California." she said to Edward.

"Sure." he said

"Okay and while i'm gone tell that whore to stay away from you." she said

"Lauren cut it out." Edward said

"Sorry bye." Lauren said and left.

"Okay now that she's gone, what shall I not get happy at you for?" Esme asked

"What?"

"You said you had to tell me something and I can't get happy about it." she said

"Oh yeah, it's about Bella." Edward said

"What about her?" Esme asked

"I saw her last night."

"Well she was here to see me Edward. Remember she knows I have cancer." Esme said

"No not that. I couldn't sleep last night and I went for a drive and.." Suddenly Esme cell phone went off.

"Hold on honey, hello?" Esme said

"Hi it's Bella."

"Oh hi dear, what can I help you with." she asked

"I'm just calling to let you know it's only gonna be me coming for dinner tonight." Bella said

"Oh okay dear." Esme said

"Okay. How you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling better than yesterday." Esme said

"That's good well I'll see you tonight." Bella said

"Bella wait can you come over now if it's not too much to ask." Esme said

"Um, sure I got nothing else to do." Bella said

"Thank you dear i'll see you soon." Esme said

"Okay." Bella said and let her go.

"Your inviting her over now?" Edward asked

"Yes why?" Esme asked

"It's nothing."

"Good. Now you don't mind keeping her company until I get back right?" Esme asked

"Wait what? But she's coming over."

"Yes I know. It's gives me enough time to get food at the market and leave you two alone to talk. Kids, Carlise honey, let's get a move on." Esme said

"Yes dear." Carlisle said

"Do we have to go?" Emmett asked

"Yes." Esme said as they all hurry outside, "Oh and try to be nice to her." Esme said and shut the door behind her.

"This is just great." he said

* * *

Bella finally arrived at the Cullens.

"That's $8.50 mama." the cab driver said. Bella paid the man and got out of the cab. She walked up to the door.

"God why am I doing this?" she said to herself.

"Talking to yourself again?"

"Ah..."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Jesus Edward." Bella said

"Sorry was putting some garbage out front, come on in this way." he said and she followed him.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's out." he said

"Out? I thought she invited me to dinner."

"She did, she went to get some food at the market. She'll be back." he said

"Oh so were both here by ourselves?" she asked

"Yes. Why does it bother you being alone with me even when I told you.."

"Don't say it." she said. He look at her and moved forwards to her.

"I meant what I said last night Bells, I love you and I never stop." he said

"No you think you love me but you don't because you love Lauren." Bella said

"No I don't i'm gonna break up." he said

"What? Are you insane?" she asked

"No I don't wanna be with someone that I don't love." Edward said

"Why are you telling me this now? You should have told me the truth about your mom and then maybe we would still be together." she said

"Your right and I only blame myself for letting you go but I feel like I have a second chance with you." he said

"A second chance?"

"Yeah, your back here in Forks and I have a chance to get you back." Edward said

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" she asked

"I don't care, I love you." he said

"But I love Jacob, I don't wanna hurt him." she said

"He doesn't love you either."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked

"If he loves you why isn't he here with you right now?"

"Cause he's gone for the week for work." she said

"Oh good then it gives me time to get you back when he's away." he said

"You can't have me back Edward. I'm in a relationship." she said

"Look I love you alright and i'm gonna do whatever it takes to get you back and I might as well start now." he said and grab her and kiss her. Bella pushed him away

"You really need to stop doing that. I told you i'm with Jacob now and I love him." Bella said

"You'll change your mind." Edward said. Suddenly Esme walk inside.

"Oh Bella your here." Esme said and hug her.

"Hi Esme."

"Did I interrupt something between you two?" she asked

"No, I'm gonna go use your washroom, excuse me." Bella said and walk away.

* * *

"So Bella how do you like the chicken?" Esme asked

"It's really good."

"Are you sure? Cause you haven't touch any of it yet?" Esme asked

"Oh, sorry. I just been having alot of stuff on my mind lately." Bella said

"Like what dear?"

"You, Jacob and other stuff." Bella said

"Other stuff? Like what if you don't mind me asking?" Esme asked

"It's got to do with Charlie." Bella said

"What about him?"

"I was not only coming down here to see you but I wanted to see Charlie and I haven't yet." Bella said

"Has it got to do with Renee?" Esme asked

"Yes, he's hurting so much but..."

"But what dear?"

"I kinda got into a fight with him a couple of days after my mom death and I blame him for killing her."

"Oh Bella, i'm sorry." Esme said

"Um, can you all excuse me for a minute." Bella said and walk outside.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Esme said

"It's okay mom I will." Edward said and walked outside as well.

"Hey, your gonna get cold, put this on." Edward said and gave her his jacket

"Thanks, I hope your mom isn't mad at me for leaving like that."

"Don't worry about that okay. So you wanna talk with me."

"About what?"

"About whatever is on your mind." Edward said

"Okay how about the fact that Charlie should have saved my mother. He was there and didn't help her." Bella said

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Edward said

"What? No way I can't." Bella said

"Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"No Edward, it's fine okay." Bella said, "Where's is Lauren by the way?" she asked

"In California, her sister is hurting right now. Her husband left her." he said

"Oh. Why do you have to break up with her to be with me?"

"I told you it's beacuse I..."

"Because you love me, I know you already told me that." Bella said

"Are you okay?" Edward asked

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Do you wanna go back inside then?"

"Yeah." Bella said and walk inside.

"Are you okay now Bella?" Esme asked

"Yes i'm sorry I walk out like that."

"It's okay dear."

"We were all about to watch a movie, wanna join us?" Alice asked

"Sure I'd love too." Bella said

"Great. Sorry boys but were watching romance movies."

"Oh come on Alice." Emmett said

"Sorry Em. Were gonna watch..."

"Actually can we watch a horror movie Alice?" Bella asked

"What? Why?"

"I'm not really up for romantic movies tonight." she said

"But i'm gonna get scare." Alice said

"Then don't watch it." Emmett said and put on Texas Chain Massacre.

"Sweet this movie is sick." Bella said and sat beside Emmett.

"You know want I kinda miss having you around here Bella." Emmett said

"Really?"

"Actually if it's okay with you all I was just gonna go home. I'm getting kinda tired." Bella said

"Of course dear. You go home safe." Esme said

"Um, i'll drive you home if you want me too." Edward said

"It's fine I can call a cab."

"No Bella, let Edward drive you home. It'll make me happy to know you got home safe." Esme said

"Sure Esme." Bella said, "Well I had a good time thank you." she said and walk outside.

"Edward, good luck." Alice said

"Yeah, yeah." he said and followed Bella. The drive to where Bella was staying was quite. Edward pulled up infront of Angela's place.

"So here we are."

"Yeah." Bella said

"Are you okay?"

"No this feels akward. Being here in this car with you." Bella said

"Well this is the part were I say goodnight and you go inside Angela's place so it doesn't feel akward." Edward said

"No I don't wanna go inside. I think we actually need to talk." Bella said

"Okay that's fine. Don't you think Rosalie and Jasper are gonna be worry about you."

"I'll call them. You should do the same and let your family know."

"Trust me they won't worry if they know I'll be with you." he said

"Fine, where's somewhere that we can go where it's private."

"The meadow, is only where I can think of."

"How about the B&B down the street." Bella said

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Billy wife works their, if she sees me and you together she'll probably go back to Billy." Edward said

"Fine, let's go to the meadow then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't make me change my mind okay." Bella said

"Fine, let's go then."

* * *

It wasn't long for Edward and Bella to arrived at the meadow.

"Bella don't sit down on the grass yet."

"Why not?" she asked

"I don't want your dress getting dirty." Edward said and reach into his car and grab a blanket, "Here sit on this."

"Thanks." she said and sat down. Edward joined her.

"Look I wanna say that i'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have kept all of this from you. I saw what you were going through with your mom and it wasn't fair for me to leave when you needed me the most."

"Edward..."

"Let me finish please. I don't want you to think that I didn't want you or that I never loved cause I did. I just didn't want your heart to be broken again cause I know how much you adore my mom. I know she means everything to you." Edward said.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Bella asked

"Of course."

"When did you get with Lauren?" she asked

"Right after I found out you were with Jacob."

"So your only with her cause of me?" Bell asked

"I was hurt Bella. I loved you with all of my heart. You have no idea how much I was hurting when I saw you kiss Jacob and..."

"Wait what day?" she asked

"When I left after grad, I was coming to look for you one last time to say goodbye and I saw you and Jacob kissing." he said

"Oh no. Edward he kissed me. I told him you broke up with me and he just kissed me. I pushed away and said what he did was wrong." Bella said

"But that really didn't matter cause now you're with him."

"Look i'm not gonna lie. I never did want to get with Jacob." she said

"Then why did you decide to date him?"

"Cause I didn't wanna be alone anymore. I thought that if I start dating again after you I would fall in love all over again. And I did find that with Jacob."

"But we both know that's not true. You love me instead of him."

"Come on Edward that's not fair." Bella said

"Why did you really come here Bella?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"There's gotta be another reason you wanted to come here and talk with me."

"There isn't I wanted to sort things out between you and me." Bella said

"No, you wanted to see if there was a chance for us to be together. You still wanna get back with me."

"Your crazy and i'm ready to go." Bella said and got up. She walked towards the car but Edward catch up with her.

"Would you stop doing that." he said

"Doing what?"

"Always trying to hide your true feelings. Your not happy with Jacob, Bells."

"Don't call me Bells." she said

"Why not that's your nickname beautiful." he said

"Yeah well it's ancient history and so are we." Bella said

"You don't mean that Bells."

"Yes I do." Bella said. Suddenly Edward grab her by the arm. She turned around and stare at him, "Let me go Edward."

"Not until you admit that you love me."

"Fine yes I love you okay. I think about you every night. I see you in my dreams, when i'm taking a shower, when i'm talking with my friends. So there okay yes I love you but I can't be with you. I'm not gonna hurt Jacob." Bella said

"What about me? I need you in my life Bells." Edward said

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't be your girlfriend." Bella said and walk back towards the car and got inside. Edward stood there staring at his car with Bella in it. He walk to the car as well and drove Bella all the way to Angela's in complete silence.

* * *

"She's where?" Rosalie asked

"With Edward. He was suppose to of drop her off at Angela's." Alice said

"Wait she's home. Thanks Alice." Rosalie said and hung up, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Rose. I was with Edward and I forgot to call." Bella said

"Sweetie are you okay you look..."

"Upset? Yeah well wouldn't you be if your ex decided to tell you that he still loves you."

"What? Edward still loves you?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah. He thinks I still do as well."

"Do you?"

"No I mean yes but not like I use too." Bella said

"He needs to stay away from you Bella. He's no good for you anymore."

"Don't worry Rosalie, I told him I love Jacob and there won't be a me and him anymore." Bella said

"That's my girl. Come on let's go have some chips and dip and drink some Margaritas." Rosalie said

"Okay sounds good." Bella said and headed to the kitchen.

Edward finally arrived back home, Alice and Esme were waiting for him.

"So how did it go?"

"Ahh. Why do you two always have to scare me." Edward asked

"Sorry sweetie. So what happened?" Esme asked

"Nothing, I bascially told her how I truly felt and she didn't care."

"No way that's not like Bella to not care for you Edward." Alice said

"Yeah well, she said she does love me but she can't hurt Jacob." Edward said

"Oh Edward were sorry." Esme said

"Yeah me too. I'm gonna go to sleep now, see you all in the morning." Edward said and walk upstairs.

"I hate seeing him like that." Alice said

"Me too sweetheart." Esme said. When Edward got to his room he flopped onto his bed. He fell alsleep quick and dreamt about Bella:

_Dream:_

_"You look stunning Bells." Edward said_

_"Really? You like what i'm wearing?" _

_"Yes, I think you look amazing." _

_"So amazing that you'll rip my clothes off right here and have wild sex with me?" She asked_

_"Yes that amazing." Edward said_

_"Well what are you waiting for sexy rip my clothes off." _

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Don't make me say yes again Edward Cullen." she sais. Edward didn't say another word and started ripping her dress open._

_"Bells, this dress doesn't have to go back to any store does it?" Edward asked_

_"Just to Jessica, it's no big deal, rip already." _

_"Okay." he said and rip it more. Bella was revealing her tits. Edward smiled and sucked on them._

_"Oh god Edward that feels good." _

_"Let's see how wet you are for me baby." Edward said and took Bella panties off and stuck two of his fingers inside her tight pussy._

_"Oh my goddddd." she yelled_

_"Oh god baby your so fucking wet." Edward said. He pick Bella up and placed her on the floor, "Your so gonna enjoy this part Bells." he said and started licking her pussy._

_"Holy shit. Oh god Edward. Yes baby." Bella screamed_

_"That's right baby scream my name." _

_"Edward, Edward..."_

_"Edward wake up..Edward..."_

"Ah..Jesus Emmett what are you doing in my bedroom for?" Edward asked

"It's morning sleepy head. Mom has been calling you. Get up and go get some breakfast." Emmett said

"Can I at least take a shower first." Edward said

"No problem. Oh and by the way next time you decided to have a wet dream about Bella, lock the door next time." Emmett said

"I will."

"Good, see you downstairs." Emmett said and left. Edward shook his head and headed to the bathroom.

"God something tells me this is gonna be along day." Edward said and took his shower.

* * *

And that's the end of that Chapter. Please R&R I'd appreciate it. I really enjoyed this chapter. What about you?


	5. Feelings

Hey everyone back with another chapter. This chapter will get bella and edward closer even more and some secrets about Lauren get out.

Chapter Five: Closer To You

EPov

Having my shower this morning made me relieve some tention I was building up. I`ve been having all these sexual and arousing dreams about Bella and I want to so badly have her here right now in my shower bend over while I fuck her from behind, ugh jesus Edward. She`s right you have a girlfriend, you can`t break up with Lauren and just think you can get with her, she`s got a fucking boyfriend. Who is a dick. After my shower I put clothes on and headed downstairs.

"Why good morning Angel."

"Morning mom. How you feeling today?"

"Good son. How are you this fine morning."

"Okay I guess. Still alittle tired."

"How was your morning shower Eddie."

"Good Em now shut up."

"So Bella called this morning she`s coming over to help me bake. I appreciate it if you both be nice."

"Hey I`m always nice to Bella."

"Emmett you were rude to her on the phone the other day."

"Oh yeah well sorry about that. Well i`m off."

"Where you going?"

"Out for awhile mom, I will see you all later."

"Wow that kid never wants to spend time with his mother."

"Maybe that`s because he`s not a kid anymore Mom." I said as I watched my mother laugh.

"So are you going out too? Or are you gonna help me and Bella bake."

"Sure I`ll help. I haven`t got anything else to do."

"Great sweetie." Suddenly the door bell rang and I knew who was at the door.

"Oh that`s gotta be Bella can you please answer that for me."

"Sure mom." I made my way towards the door and place a hand on the doorknob. I took a deep breath and pulled the door open. There standing before me was Bella in the most sexiest, cutest dress I have ever seen. She look fucking hot. It was white with black lace printing on it. It took me all my strength not to just grab her and kiss her.

"Hey Edward."

"Um, hey come on in." I said and moved aside to let her in.

"Bella hi thanks for coming."

"Your welcome Esme. How are you feeling?"

"Great sweetie can`t wait to bake and Edward is helping."

"Really? I didn`t know you bake."

"There`s alot of things you don`t know about me." I said and watch as she blush.

"Well I think we should start getting ready to bake." I watch as my mom and Bella walk into the kicthen and I followed.

"Oh no, I forgot to get eggs I need eggs."

"I can go get them Esme."

"Oh no that`s okay dear I will, stay here with Edward and I will be right back."

"Mom your sick and I don`t feel fine with you going by yourself stay and let me go."

"No, stay and bake with Bella, I will be back." I heard her say and watch her exit the house.

"Okay did you just find that strange." I asked Bella as she nooded her head.

"Um do you really know how to bake, Bella."

"Of course I love to bake. It`s kind of a passion of mine."

"Wow that`s pretty cool. I always thought reading was."

"Oh it is but I just love cooking more."

"Cool. What is your favorite thing to cook?"

"Oh wow um, Salmon Teriyaki."

"Woah you love fish."

"Of course it`s so delicious."

"I know I love fish too."

"What`s your favorite?"

"Pan Seared Halibut with Avocado and Tomato Salsa."

"Oh damn that`s sounds fucking amazing." Suddenly my mouth drop and I look at her in shock

"What? What is it Edward."

"Oh my god I don`t think I have ever heard you swear before."

"Oh." She said and blush. I smiled and touch her cheek.

"I`ll never get tired of seeing that. You blushing is adorable." She smiled biting her lip and look up at me. We both stood there looking into each other eyes. I just couldn`t help it anymore as I lean into her. I watch her close her eyes as I leaned in more.

"Edward..."

"Tell me to stop Bella and I will." I didn`t hear her said anything and I was just about to kiss her when I heard someone clear their throats. Both Bella and I froze and we turn around to see Alice standing there glaring.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Um, nothing I need to use the bathroom, excuse me." Bella said and walk away.

"Edward what the hell."

"Just drop it Alice."

"You have a girlfriend and your kissing Bella."

"I`m not kissing Bella okay."

"You were about too. Plus she`s got a boyfriend as well. This is wrong."

"You think I don`t know that."

"What has gotten into you. When you found out she was coming into town to see Mom you were pissed off, you hated her now I catch you trying to kiss her."

"Okay your right yes I did hate her but Alice I still love her."

"I can understand that but Edward, she loves Jacob."

"Yes she does but she loves me too."

"You can`t do this to her. She wants to be with Jacob. If you don`t wanna be with Lauren anymore break up with her, don`t keep hiding secrets from her."

"I`m not hiding secrets. I`m gonna break up with her when she comes back."

"And your gonna tell her you have feelings for Bella right? Even though she`s with Jacob."

"Yes Alice now stop bugging okay."

"Fine, now where is Mom?"

"She went to get some eggs."

"Eggs? But we have eggs. I made some the morning."

"What?" I asked as I went and look into the fridge and saw a carton of eggs that hasn`t been touch. Oh My God. My mother is evil. She plan me and Bella to be alone. Wait. My mother isn`t evil she is pure genius.

"I`m back."

"Hey mom. Oh you got eggs."

"Yes I did now I can bake what I wanna bake."

"Mom you can drop the act."

"What act sweetie?"

"There is a whole carton of eggs in the fridge."

"Oh really? I didn`t see them. So what did you and Bella do when I left." I rolled my eyes and grab a drink from the fridge.

"We did nothing but just talk."

"And made out."

"Alice."

"What it`s true."

"No it`s not."

"Okay not making out but you two were almost about to kiss."

"Oh my god please be quite, Bella might hear you."

"So what if she does."

"Is what Alice saying true Edward? Did you two almost kiss?" I just nodded my head and suddenly my mom started screaming.

"Oh My God this is wonderful."

"Mom keep your voice down."

"Is everything okay?" We all turned our heads and saw Bella standing there.

"Yes everything is fine my mom is just excited about the baking."

"Oh yeah about that i`m not really feeling well i`m gonna take off"

"Oh are you sure Bella."

"Yeah I`ll reshedule for next time." I watch as she became shy and said goodbye and took off. I excuse me mom and sister and took off after her.

"Bella wait." I said and walk up to her.

"Edward I gotta go."

"Are you going because of what happen."

"No I told you i`m not feeling well."

"Your lying."

"Excuse Me?"

"I said your lying. Bella you felt something in there and you can`t lie."

"Don`t do this please."

"Why? You know I love you. I haven`t stop."

"Jacob, that`s why? I love him."

"No you think you love him. You love me." I moved towards her again and placed my hand on her cheek. "You told me yesterday that you love me remember."

"Yes I remember but I can`t hurt Jacob."

"Then break up with him. I already told you i`m breaking up with Lauren."

"It`s wrong Edward. She loves you."

"I don`t love her. God can`t you see that it`s you I want."

"Stop now, you can`t have me anymore Edward. We are done. There is no us." `Not gonna lie it hurt when she said there was no us but I was gonna back down until she was mine again. I watch as she walk away.

"I`m not gonna stop until your mine again, I`m gonna fight for you." I said and watch her keep walking away. I sigh and walk back into my mother home. I look up at watch my sister and mother standing there, "Where you two watching."

"Yes. Are you okay." Alice asked

"I`m fine, gonna go lie down for awhile."

"Edward, you need to talk with me I`m here okay."

"I know you are Mom." I said and walk up to my room shutting the door behind me and flopping on my bed. I know I fuck up before when I was with Bella but I love her and I hope she realize that she loves me enough to be with me. If it comes down to it and I gotta fight Jacob Black for her then so be it.

* * *

BPov:

I really can`t stand mornings. I hate them so much but then again this morning I hope will let me see Edward. I know it`s wrong for me to think of him but I just can`t. I know it`s wrong to think of another man while i`m with someone but I just get Edward off my mind.

"Bells, you up?"

"Yeah." I watch Rosalie poke her head through the door and smiled.

"Were heading off to California now."

"I`m really gonna miss you two."

"Are you sure your gonna be okay? Me and Jasper can visit our mom another time."

"No go and say hi to Jacob if you see him while your there."

"I will girlie." I smiled and hug her. Rosalie has always been there for me and I couldn`t be happier.

"I will call you when we land okay."

"Okay, be safe. Bye Jasper."

"Bye Bella. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

"Okay were out of here." Rosalie said and grab her luggage and was out of the house. Now I was alone. It a quite house with nothing to do. Suddenly my cell phone rang and I saw that it was Esme.

"Hey Esme."

"Hello dear. I was wondering if you weren`t do anything would you like to come and bake with me."

"Um yeah I`d love too. I just gotta grab a shower and I will be there.""Okay dear see you soon." She said and hung up. I headed for the shower, after that I grab my favorite dress and put it on making my way to Esme. I was kinda nervous going over to her place cause I know Edward will be there. Everytime I`m near him he makes me nervous. When he kiss me at this meadow and I slap him I felt so bad. But when he kiss me god I wanted him to do it again and he did at Esme before dinner. God I`m a horrible person. I called a cab and made my way to Esme. I really love baking and when she called me I was thrilled to help her. I finally pulled up to her home and I was getting butterflies in my stomach. I payed the cab driver and walk up to the porche. `God Bella get ahold of yourself it`s just Edward and he might not even be here.` I ring the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The door finally opened and standing there was Edward, Oh Crap. He looked so good. He was wearing a black shirt that was showing his muscles off and grey cargo shorts. Damn did I mention he look good.

"Hey Bella."

"Um, Hi Edward."

"Come in." Edward said and I walk inside.

"Bella, thanks for coming dear."

"Hi Esme. How are you feeling?"

"Great sweetie can`t wait to bake and Edward is helping."

"Really? I didn`t know you bake."

"There`s alot of things you don`t know about me." He said and I blush. I actually just blush.

"Well I think we should start getting ready to bake." Esme said and I followed her into the kicthen with Edward behind me.

"Oh no, I forgot to get eggs I need eggs."

"I can go get them Esme."

"Oh no that`s okay Bella I will, stay here with Edward and I will be right back." Stay here with Edward, alone? Oh Dear God!

"Mom your sick and I don`t feel fine with you going by yourself stay and let me go."

"No, stay and bake with Bella, I will be back." Esme said and left. Oh god i`m here alone with Edward this is seriously bad.

"Okay did you just find that strange." I heard Edward say and I just nodded.

"So do you really know how to bake, Bella."

"Of course I love to bake. It`s kind of a passion of mine."

"Wow that`s pretty cool. I always thought reading was." `Oh My God he remembers that I love reading.`

"Oh it is but I just love cooking more."

"Cool. What is your favorite thing to cook?"

"Oh wow um, Salmon Teriyaki."

"Woah you love fish."

"Of course it`s so delicious."

"I know I love fish too."

"What`s your favorite?"

"Pan Seared Halibut with Avocado and Tomato Salsa."

"Oh damn that`s sounds fucking amazing." Suddenly Edward mouth drop open and he was looking at me weird.

"What? What is it Edward."

"Oh my god I don`t think I have ever heard you swear before."

"Oh." I said and blush. He smiled and touch her cheek.

"I`ll never get tired of seeing that. You blushing is adorable." I smiled biting my lip and look up at him. We both stood there looking into each other eyes. I watch as he moved in closer to me and I close my eyes.

"Edward..."

"Tell me to stop Bella and I will." I didn`t said anything and I knew right there in that moment he was gonna kiss me when I heard someone clear their throats. Both Edward and I froze and we turn around to see Alice standing there glaring.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Um, nothing I need to use the bathroom, excuse me." I said and walk away. I went upstairs and tried to find a washroom. I look into a room and notice it wasn`t one but I knew what room I found it was Edward. I walk inside and look around. `Oh My God I was in Edward room.` I just stare there looking around his room. It was so gorgeous. He had paintings on his wall, a gorgeous electric guitar beside his bed, his bed, god the things I wanna do to him on his...Oh My God Bella get your head out of the gutter. I took one more look around his room and left making my way back downstairs. Suddenly I heard screaming from the kicthen

"Mom, keep your voice down." I made my way back to th kicthen.

"Is everything okay?" They all turned their heads and saw me standing there.

"Yes everything is fine my mom is just excited about the baking."

"Oh yeah about that i`m not really feeling well i`m gonna take off"

"Oh are you sure Bella." Esme said

"Yeah I`ll reshedule for next time." I said and headed outside but then I heard Edward shout for me.

"Bella wait."

"Edward I gotta go."

"Are you going because of what happen."

"No I told you i`m not feeling well."

"Your lying."

"Excuse Me?"

"I said your lying. Bella you felt something in there and you can`t lie."

"Don`t do this please."

"Why? You know I love you. I haven`t stop."

"Jacob, that`s why? I love him."

"No you think you love him. You love me." He move towrads me again and placed a hand on my cheek. "You told me yesterday that you love me remember."

"Yes I remember but I can`t hurt Jacob."

"Then break up with him. I already told you i`m breaking up with Lauren."

"It`s wrong Edward. She loves you."

"I don`t love her. God can`t you see that it`s you I want."

"Stop now, you can`t have me anymore Edward. We are done. There is no us." God I can`t believe I just said that. I couldn`t talk anymore and walk away.

"I`m not gonna stop until your mine again, I`m gonna fight for you." I heard him say and I kept walking away. I sigh and called a cab to take me home.

When I finally got home I had a miss call and listen to it:

_"Hey Bells, it`s Dad. I heard you were in Forks. I miss you. I really wanna see you. Please call me."_

_`Fuck My Life.`_

That`s the end of that chapter. I hope you like it. R&R please and thank you.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Wow thanks everyone for the reviews I appreciate it. This chapter is set for Rosalie Pov. I thought every other character needs a pov also. Enjoy.**

**RPov:**

Me and Jasper finally arrived in California. We were both excited to see our mother. She had some exciting news to tell me and Jasper. Once we landed we got into a cab and I called Bella like I promised.

"Bella it`s Rosalie."

"Hey how was your flight?"

"Good but alittle tired. How`s everything there?"

"Um great, I did some baking with Esme and that`s it."

"Cool. Bella you sure you okay."

"Yeah I`m fine, have fun in Cali and I will see you and Jasper when you get back."

"Okay love ya Bella."

"Love you too Rosie." I heard her say and hung up, "Jasper i`m worried about Bella."

"Why? Is she okay?"

"She says she`s fine but I`m not so sure."

"She probably has Edward down her throat all the time."

"Yeah maybe."

"Look i`m sure she will be fine let`s enjoy Cali and we will take care of her when we get back to Forks." We finally arrived at our mom home and we heard screaming and look up and saw my niece running towards me

"Oh My God Rose you look gorgeous."

"So do you Bree. How are you?"

"I`m wonderful. Hey Jasper, handsome has ever."

"Thanks Bree."

"Rosalie, Jasper." I look up and saw Mom coming towards us with a man on her arm. A man, What The Fuck.

"Hey Mom you look amazing."

"Thanks you Jasper. Hello Rosalie."

"Mother! Who is this!"

"Um, why don`t we all go inside and I will tell you all." Me and Jasper grab our luggage and made our way inside. Once we were all comfortable, we waited for our mom to say something.

"As you and Jasper know I had some news to tell you. I`m kinda nervous to tell you but I have to tell you some time. Um this is Aro, and he`s my fiancee, were getting married."

"What? Married" I yelled.

"Yes, we`ve been dating for awhile now and he pop the question last night."

"I`m happy for you mom." Jasper said and hug both my mom and Aro.

"I can`t believe this, you could have told me mother."

"I`m really sorry Rosalie."

"I love your mother alot Rosalie and I`m gonna make her happy."

"What about Dad? I thought you said you will never marry again after what happened."

"I`m always gonna love your father but I was unhappy and lonely Rosalie."

"No I don`t wanna hear this I need some air." I said and storm away. I called a cab and told him to bring me to a nearest bar. I walk inside and look around. I saw the bar and walk up to it and order a martini. I just can`t believe my mother would want to get married. Her and my dad was happy. They loved each other so much. I thought they were gonna live together forever that was until my father passed away. He was shot by getting robbed and what was worst was I witness it with my own eyes. I froze on the spot and couldn`t do anything about it. I blame myself for my fathers death cause he will have been still here with my mother if it wasn`t for me.

I was enjoying my martini when I suddenly heard some laughing on the other side of the bar. I look over and saw Jacob, Bella Jacob. He was playing some pool well actually that`s not what I saw. He was showing a girl how to play pool, his hands were all over, what the fuck? I was so mad, he was suppose to be with Bella and he`s suppose to be working what the hell. Who is the chick though? Just when I said that she turned around and I almost drop my glass when I saw that it was Lauren. Lauren? Edward girlfriend. She was suppose to be with her sister cause her husband left her. Oh God they both lied to Bella and Edward. I took out my cell phone and quickly took a picture of them. You know for evidence. I got up and walk over to the both of them.

"Well now this is a surprise."

"Rosalie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Now Jacob that`s not nice to talk to me that way."

"What do you want slut?"

"Slut, Lauren I better watch your mouth. How could you both do this to Edward and Bella. I thought you both loved them."

"Love them, yeah right. I love Jacob and he loves me. I couldn`t put up with Edward anymore cause all he did was cry and pint over Bella and plus I needed to get my sex somewhere else."

"She`s right Rosalie, Bella wasn`t putting out. I never loved her."

"I can`t believe you two. You both make me sick and you both better stay away from Bella and Edward."

"Sorry but we can`t do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because their not gonna know about us and if you tell them you will regret it."

"Is that a threat Lauren."

"No it`s a warning."

"You both are gonna pay for this." I said and left grabbing a cab back to my mother home.

"Rosalie, where are you?"

"I`m on my way back Jasper but I need to show you something when I get there okay."

"Sure okay Sis."

I made my way inside the house and spotted Jasper and grab him.

"I need to show you something big that might get Bella and Edward back together."

"What? No Rosalie. I`m not hooking Bella back up with Edward."

"You will want to once you see what is on my phone." I said and handed him the phone. He look at the picture and was shock

"Holy shit is that..."

"Jacob with Lauren, yup."

"This is fuck up. Bella and Edward are gonna be crush."

"I don`t think Edward will be. You know he never did love Lauren."

"Yeah but Bella loved Jacob. God this is fuck up. We need to tell them."

"There`s more. They said that if I tell Edward or Bella I`m gonna regret it."

"What? Your not scare of them are you?"

"Of course not. They need to know."

"Rosalie!"

"Mom, now isn`t the time, me and Japser are talking."

"When are you gonna have time? I thought it was so rude of you to leave here like you did."

"I`m sorry but I like I said i`m talking."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. You stop this right now."

"Why? I`m sorry mother but there`s no way i`m gonna be happy for your new relationship with a guy whose name sounds like a chocolate bar."

"Um, Rosalie you do realize his name is spell Aro not Areo."

"Shut up Jasper."

"Then you grab your things now and get out of my house."

"Fine, Jasper you can stay but I`m leaving. I gotta go home and tell Bella and Edward."

"I need to be there too. Sorry Mom I love ya but my best friend is gonna need me back home."

"That`s fine Jasper." I watch as he hug his mom and we left.

"Are you gonna be okay."

"Yes Jasper let`s go home."

Everything was just crazy from when me and Jasper first landed in Cali. When our mom told us about her new engagement to Aro, from when I storm, from me coming back and telling Jasper that Jacob and Lauren were cheating on Edward and Bella then from me and my mom fighting. When we finally arrived in Forks, I was so sleepy and jetleg sucks. We grab our luggages and went straight to Bella.

"Oh My God, what are you both doing here?" I heard Bella said and she hug me and Jasper.

"Hey Bella, we have stuff to tell you but can we just unpack and then we will tell you."

"Come on what`s going on? You two were suppose to me in Cali for a couple of days."

"Um, we found out that our Mom is getting married."

"Really? That`s wonderful."

"Is it? Cause to me it`s a bunch of bullshit."

"Rosalie calm down." I heard Jasper say.

"No how could she marry again. She said she will never get married and that she will always love Dad."

"Rosalie don`t you think that maybe she wants to be happy again"

"She`s not gonna be happy with him Bella."

"Look you need to stop this. She`s our Mom and you just walk away and left Cali."

"Oh Rosalie please tell me Jasper is kidding."

"He`s not but that`s not the only reason we left."

"It`s not? What else do you have to tell me."

"Um what we need to say needs to be said with Edward here."

"Edward? Okay what`s going on."

"We will discuss everything when we see Edward now get change and let`s go over to Esme."

By the time we finish what we had to do at Bellas we made on way over to Esme. I know that when the truth comes out about Jacob and Lauren their both gonna be crushed, well okay maybe not Edward but I don`t wanna see Bella hurt and I know when she finds out Me, Jasper, Edward and everyone else will comfort her. We finally arrived at Esme and knock on her door.

"I just can`t understand why you couldn`t tell me at the house."

"Cause Edward needs to hear this as well." The door open and Esme was standing there.

"Well this is a surprise, hello Bella. Jasper, Rosalie lovely to see you both."

"Sorry to bother you Esme but Rosalie and Jasper said they needed to tell Edward something is he home."

"Yes we all our in the living room, come on in." We made our way inside and Esme lean us to the living room.

"Look whose here everyone."

"What are they doing here?" I heard Emmett say and glare at him. I really didn`t like that dude. He has no manners.

"They said they had something to tell Edward."

"Me? What about me?"

"Um it`s not just about you apparently it`s about me too." Bella said

"Look if you two are trying to hook my brother up with Bella forget it, he`s got Lauren."

"Emmett shut up." Edward yelled, "Okay Rosalie and Jasper what do you gotta say."

"Lauren and Jacob have been lying to you both." I look up at Bella and Edward and they both had confuse looks.

"What are you talking about Rose." Bella said

"I went to a bar and I saw Jacob there."

"What? In a bar but he doesn`t drink."

"Yes he does sweetie and he wasn`t alone. He was with another girl."

"What no way you must have been mistaken."

"I wish I was but I have proof."

"Wait Rosalie what does this have to do with me though." Edward asked

"The girl he was with was Lauren."

"Are you kidding me." Edward said

"I`m not kidding, here." I watch as Rosalie took her phone out, "I took a picture before I confronted them." She said and pass the phone.

"Oh My God." Edward said and was clutching his fist like he wanted to punch a wall or something.

"No, no he wouldn`t do this to me."

"They told me they weren`t in love with you both and that they needed to find sex somewhere else."

"No, how could he do this to me."

"They also said that if I told you both about them that I would regret it."

"But you told us anyways."

"Of course Bella. I wasn`t gonna hide this from you. As much as I don`t like Edward he had a right to know as well."

"Thanks for telling me Rose."

"Your welcome, I really am sorry." I saw Bella tearing up and she was going pale, "Bella, you okay?"

"No god I think i`m gonna be sick." She said and ran to a bathroom. I was gonna go after her but Edward stop me.

"Let me go see if she`s okay, please."

"Sure Edward. I think she needs you right now."

"I think we both need each other." He said and took off after her.

"God I`m so speechless right now." Esme said

"I always knew that whore was up to no good." Alice said

"Yeah I didn`t for once trust her." Jasper said to Alice.

"What about Jacob. I never thought he would do something like this to Bella."

"Yeah well he`s a asshole." I heard Esme said and laughed.

"Esme your dirty mouth please hunny."

"Sorry Carlisle."

We all sat and talk with one another. I kinda miss sitting with the Cullens, it was like old times:

_Flashback:_

_"So you must be Rosalie."_

_"Yes hello."_

_"I`m Esme and this is my husband Carlisle and our children Emmett, Alice and Edward."_

_"Hey Rosalie." They all said_

_"Bella has told us all so much about you and your brother Jasper."_

_"I hope all good things."_

_"Yes really great things. Come dear come sit with us and let`s chat."_

_"Oh I don`t wanna intrude."_

_"Nonsense sweetie, your a part of the family as well." _

_End Flashback:_

"Rosalie you okay?"

"Yeah Esme I`m fine." I said and watch as everyone continued their conversations. Deep down I was sad that I was never around to see the Cullens but I know they are good people and as well I know Esme is a good mother just like my mom, and hopefully I could patch things up again with her.

* * *

End of that Chapter. So what do you think? Jacob and Lauren cheating on Edward and Bella. Bet you didn`t see that one coming LOL. Anyways, next Pov is Bella then Edward. R&R pretty please


	7. Im Crazy About HimHer

Chapter Seven

BPOV:  
I just couldn`t believe this was all happening. Jacob was cheating on me with Lauren, Edward ex-girlfriend. I thought Jacob loved me. We were gonna get married and have a family. I feel like my life was over. I was gonna be sick so I ran fast away from everyone and headed to the nearest bathroom in the house. Once I got there, I threw up in the toilet. Everything was spinning. My stomach was in knots, and it was all Jacob and Lauren fault. Once I was done getting sick, I really let everything go and sob so hard, lying down on the cold tile floor. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door, knowing who was there but I didn`t answer him. I heard the door open and I felt strong arms picking me up off the floor and carrying me and then everything went black.

I was walking so far, I just couldn`t stop walking. I was chasing after Jacob. "Jake wait where are you going?" I kept yelling at him. He was ahead of me walking quite fast. I stop in my tracks when a women hug him. She look back over his shoulder at me and smirk. It was Lauren and she kiss Jacob right in front of me. "Nooooo. Don`t kiss him. Stop. Please." I scream and cried. I felt something nudging me and calling my name. "Bella, Bella. Please wake up your dreaming." I stir in my sleep and arose up in my bed, my heart was beating fast. I felt someone grab my arm and I scream, "Ahhhh."

"Hey, Hey. It`s me." I look up and saw Edward there lying in his bed. I was in Edward bed.

"Hi." I said and smiling lying back down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing my hand with his.

"I`m fine." I said and look at him. He knew I was lying cause he was looking at me with raised eyebrows. I sighed, "Okay so I`m not. Your not okay either. I knew you loved Lauren as well, not as much as I loved Jacob but you still have feelings and your hurting." I said. He just look at me and shake his head.

"I could care less about that whore. I knew she didn`t love me. I think she was just with me cause my family is rich." He said and sighs, getting out of the bed, "I did love her but she wasn`t you."

"Edward..." I began to say but he stop me.

"No please let me say this okay." He said and came back onto the bed, "I know I fuck up. I know we could never be a item again but don`t think that i`m ever gonna stop loving you. You will always be the first women I ever loved. The first women I made love to, the first women I kissed, the first women I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I will not give up on us okay" He said. I look up at him with tears in my eyes. He gently touch my cheeks with his hands wiping the tears away, "Please don`t cry. A beautiful women like you should never cry. You should be happy Bella. I wanna make you happy." I just didn`t know what to say. Here was a man who loved me so much, who would do anything for me and all I am doing is crying.

"Edward I will always love you as well but I need time to think. We still have Jacob and Lauren to deal with and also your mom."

"My mom? What about her?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Before anything happen to us I wanna make sure your mother is better. She`s my concern right now. I need to be there for her." I said and grab his hands, "I`m not saying that I don`t want us to be together, I just need time okay. That means I sleep in my own bed, no kissing, no sex. Just friends for now, okay." I said, squeezing his hands. He sighs and smiles.

"Okay but I don`t like this. Not being able to kiss you or make love to you." He said and lean forward whispering in my ear, "I love hearing you moan my name while I fuck you. It`s such a turn on." He said. I shivered at the thought of his cock inside me. I pulled back and rolled my eyes. "Did you just rolled your eyes at me Miss Swan?"

"Nope, I don`t know what your talking about." I said and smiled getting out of his bed. He chuckles and watches me grab a towel. "Are you going for a shower?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes again and laughed.

"Yes." I said and walk into the bathroom. He was suddenly behind me and pinned me against the door, "Edward what are you doing? Time, remember. I need time."  
"I know. I just..." He paused then sighs and let me go, "Sorry your just so fucking hot and picturing you in that shower all wet and naked, is making me hard." He said and rubbed his pants in the front. My eyes went wide and now I was pretty sure I was wet. I moaned a little and threw my towel at him. "Ow women."  
"That`s not fair you can`t say stuff like that to me." I said and pout.

"Okay, i`m sorry. How about you go take your shower and I will make you breakfast. How does eggs, bacon and toast sound."

"Sounds good but Edward shouldn`t you fix your problem." I said and look down at his pants. He was still hard and all I wanted to do was suck his cock for him.

"Oh yeah, guess I better finish with that. I will see you downstairs." He said, smiling, kissing my forehead and leaving. The boy is gonna be the death of me I swear.

EPOV:  
I just couldn`t help it. She was making me so horny. I know I shouldn`t do anything with her cause of the whole Jacob and Lauren problem and that we were still hurt but thinking about her wet and naked in my shower was a turn on. I grab some clean clothes and rush out of my room and headed to the guestroom to take a shower then, um more like release some tension if you know what I mean. I started the shower and took my clothes off and hop in it. Once the water hit me I grab some soap and pour it in my hand. I rub it all over my cock and started stroking it picturing Bella naked. Water running down her delcious, white, naked body. "I want you Edward. I want you so bad. You want me too, don`t you baby." I heard her say as I kept stroking my cock, "Ah, yes fuck Bella." I moan. "That`s it Edward, cum for me baby." I heard her say and I moaned louder and cum so fucking hard. After I cum and try to catch my breath, I shut the shower off and grab a towel, wrapping it around my waist. I walk out of the bathroom and moan when I saw Bella in only a towel, leaning over to grab something from the closet. I moved closer to her, trying not to make a nosie.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked and she scream and sprung around to face me.

"Jesus Criest Edward, don`t scare me like that." She said and then froze when she noticed I was just in a towel. She suddenly blushed and look down, biting her lip. I raise her chin up so I can look at her.

"God that blush of yours is so sexy." I said and lightly touch her face. She look up at me and lick her lips. I leaned in towards her to kiss her but she turned away and went back into the closet. Man I was so close to kissing her. We had already kiss when she was still with Jacob, why isn`t she letting me do it now.

"Yes, I found it. This is totally gonna pissed him off." She said and laughed.

"What exactly did you find Bells." I asked and she turn around holding up my old high school football jersey. I laughed so hard, tears were streaming down my face.

"You gonna piss him off by wearing my jersey?" I asked. She just strugged and smiled.

"Yes sir but i`m gonna make some changes on it."

"Changes on it? Why?" I asked looking confused.

"Oh Eddie my dear your just gonna have to wait." She said, "Hey Alice I need your help." I heard her yell and she walk out.

I shook my head and smiled. I got dress and made my way downstairs. I started making breakfast for the family. Suddenly the doorbell rang, "I`m busy with breakfast people can you get the door." I said, as I stir the pan.

"No need too. I let myself in." I drop my fork and turn around to see Lauren standing there in front of me, "Hello lover. You missed me."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said, my fists ready to punch something.

"What does it look like, i`m here for you baby." She said and was moving towards me.

"Don`t you fucking dare come near me." I scream at her.

"Ed baby why so unhappy." "Don`t call me Ed. I can`t believe you have the nerve to show up here after what you did."

"I have no clue what your talking about." she said. I just rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck is she doing here." I look up and saw Bella standing there with Rosalie and Alice. Oh shit this isn`t gonna be good, "I say what the fuck is she doing here Edward."

"I have no clue Bella."

"I`m here for my lover. Why are you here?" Lauren asked.

"I belong here. You don`t." Bella said and moved towards Lauren, "Now why don`t you go back to Jacob and fuck like bunnies for all I care, because if you think for one second I am gonna let you put your nasty hands over Edward again, I will rip your extentions out of your head and shove them down your throat. Do I make myseld clear." She yelled. I was in complete shock. Here was shy and innocent Bella, yelling and bringing out the claws to Lauren. God it was turning me on.

"Edward wants me. He loves me. And besides what makes you think he wants you." She said. Bella just laugh and shook her head.

"Why can`t you see that Edward hates you. Your nothing but a whore. Your wasting your time coming here thinking he missed you. I hate to break this to you Lauren but he doesn`t love you. He loves me." Bella said and smiled. God she was right I do love her.

"This isn`t over, not by a long shot. Your gonna want me back Edward. Once your through with her, your gonna come running back to me, you will see." She said and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck I need a drink." I heard Bella say and we all laugh.

"God I just wanted to rip that skank apart." Alice said "I know Alley, we all did." Rosalie said.I went back to cooking and suddenly I felt Bella there beside me.

"Hey would you like some help."

"It`s okay. I got everything under control."

"Are you sure? Cause I don`t think bacon tastes good when it`s burnt." I look down and sure enough the bacon was burnt. I sigh and smiled.

"Yeah well it`s your fault."

"My fault."

"Yes. If you didn`t look so sexy and hot while fighting with Lauren like that I wouldn`t have burnt the bacon." I said and smirk. She just rolled her eyes. I lean in and whisper in her ear, "It made me hard." I said. She bit her lip and smiled. Suddenly I heard coughing behind us and we look around at Alice and Rosalie staring at us.

"Oh please don`t stop, keep continuing what you are doing." Alice said. Rosalie just giggled. I shake my head and turn around. Bella lean up and suddenly whispered in my ear.

"I can`t wait for all off this to be over with, because I can`t wait for you to bend me over on this kitchen table and fuck me so hard." She said, smaking my ass and walking away. I groaned and continued making breakfast. God that women is gonna be the death of me I swear.

End Chapter:  
That`s the end of that chapter. R&R please.


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 8

BPOV:

Today was such a great day. Not only did I get to tell Lauren off but I was seriously getting turn on by Edward. I know I said I was gonna take things slow with him but I just can`t help it, the things that boy does to me. When we were in the guestroom, both of us in only a towel, I just wanted to jump him and have my way with him. I was getting ready to make my way over to mine and Jacob home. I suddenly felt like I was gonna get sick. I still can`t believe he betray me and slept with Jacob. I thought we had something. I thought we were gonna get married, have babies and grow old together. I finally was finishing what I had to do and walk back downstairs. Edward was there waiting for me, in a sexy green sweater, black tight jeans, winter boots on and smirking. God I wanna lick the smirk.

"Hey you ready to go?" Edward asked. I step forward to him and smiled.

"Yes, like you wouldn`t believe." I said and smiled. I saw Alice and Rosalie coming towards us with huge grins on their faces, "Why are you two grining for?"

"Loving the jersey Bella." Rosalie said.

"It`s Edward." I said. Rosalie suddenly look at me all confused.

"I`m wearing it to pissed off Jacob." I said smiling.

"Why? It`s just a jersey."

"Look at the name on the back." I said and turned around. Suddenly everyone started to laugh.

"Oh my god Bella." Rosalie said

"I`m Team Edward. Wow Bella that`s gonna fucking pissed him off." Edward said.

"Good. I hope it does. Now let`s get this show on the road." I said and headed out of the Cullen home. We all drove down to my home in Edward volvo. I knew Jake was home. He called my cell a couple of times, asking me where I was and if I was coming home. The nerve of that asshole, to ask me if I was coming home. We finally arrived at my home and I took a deep breath.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Edward asked me and squeeze my hand.

"Yes I will be fine." I said and smiled at him.

"We will be right here if you need us." Edward said. I smiled and got out of the car. I walk up to the door and sigh, walking inside. I walk into the living room and saw Jacob sitting there with Lauren on his lap, fucking him.

"Well, well, well. Isn`t this nice." I said. They both froze and got up off each other.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" Jake asked, doing up his pants. I started laughing.

"Are you fucking kidding me. Your asking me what I am doing here? This is my home Jacob. Our home and your fucking this whore in our home."

"Whore? Your the one whose a whore Bella. You slept with Jake and probably slept with Edward behind his back." She said. I suddenly got pissed and punch her in the fucking nose.

"Ahhh, you crazy fucking bitch." She yelled and attack me. We were both going at it. Hitting, slapping, punching. I can hear Jacob yelling for us to stop. Suddenly I heard the door being open, and in walk Edward, Alice and Rosalie. Edward was grabbing me off of Lauren.

"Edward let me go."

"Bella you need to calm down sweetie." He said

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Jacob asked. I turned around and smiled at Edward. "And why are you wearing his jersey for."

"Oh you like it Jake. I thought since me and Edward are official, I would wear his jersey." I said and smiled. Jacob got mad again, "I said why is he doing here."

"Taking care of my girl. Which you should have been doing instead of fucking my ex girlfriend." Edward said.

"What`s the matter Eddie, upset that Jacob is ten times better than you will ever be." Lauren asked, and I just laughed.

"Edward is ten times better than him. You both make me sick. I can`t believe I wasted all my time and life loving you Jacob Black. When I could have been loved by a better man. You can have him Lauren he is all yours." I said and went and pack my stuff. I grab as much of clothes and other stuff I can find and pack it all. I walk back downstairs and suddenly heard yelling. I rush and walk on Edward punching Jacob in the nose. I laughed but stop and grab Edward.

"Edward stop, he`s not worth it. Let`s go home." I said. Home? Where is my home? It sure isn`t here anymore. Do I go and stay with the Cullens?

"This isn`t over Bella. We are not done." Jacob said

"Jacob go be with Lauren and leave me alone." I said and walk out of the house with Edward.

EPOV:

I was standing outside placing back and forth waiting for Bella to come out when I heard yelling. Me, Alice and Rosalie rush in and I saw Bella on top of Lauren beating the shit out of her. I ran and grab Bella off of her.

"Edward let me go." She said

"Bella you need to calm down sweetie." I said holding her back.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I heard Jacob said. Bella turn around and smiled at me and that just made my heart swell. "And why are you wearing his jersey for?"

"Oh you like it Jake. I thought since me and Edward are official, I would wear his jersey." She said and smiled. I froze. Official sounds really good to my ears but I knew she was just saying that to pissed off Jacob and Lauren, and it was working. Jacob got mad again, "I said why is he doing here."

"Taking care of my girl. Which you should have been doing instead of fucking my ex girlfriend." I said.

"What`s the matter Eddie, upset that Jacob is ten times better than you will ever be." Lauren asked, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Edward is ten times better than him. You both make me sick. I can`t believe I wasted all my time and life loving you Jacob Black. When I could have been loved by a better man. You can have him Lauren he is all yours." She said and went and pack her stuff. I suddenly heard Alice laughed.

"What`s so funny Alice."

"Just all of this. Now that you know what a whore Lauren is. And what a asshole Jacob is, you and Bella can be together." She whispered and giggled. I just smirk at my sister and shake my head.

"I can`t believe you think you can satified Bella. I was good for her. I gaved her everything."

"Really? Everything? Are you sure about that? I mean let`s face it, you never loved her." I said

"You know you right I was just with the whore for sex." He said. I got fucking pissed and punch the asshole in his face. He fell back and grab his nose. "You fucker." He said and tackle me to the ground. I could hear Alice screaming stop, Rosalie scream yes fuck that asshole up Edward. I heard Bella voice and she pulled me back off of Jacob.

"Edward stop, he`s not worth it. Let`s go home." She said. Home? Where is her home? It sure isn`t here anymore. Does she go and stay with me at the Cullens?

"This isn`t over Bella. We are not done." Jacob said

"Jacob go be with Lauren and leave me alone." she said and walk out of the house holding my hand. We finally got back at the Cullen home and Bella put her things down and flop down on the couch, burying her face in her hands.

"Rose, Alice can you both let me talk to her for awhile. I will call if we need anything okay." I said. They both nodded their heads and headed off. I walk over to her and sat beside her. "Bella." I whispered. She look up at me with tears in her eyes. I felt my heart break for her and pick her up, putting her on my lap, as she cling to me crying into my chest.

"Shh beautiful, I got you. I`m not letting you go." I said and hold her tight in my arms.

"Why did they do this to us? I thought they loved us Edward." She cried. I really didn`t know what to do. The women I am completely in love with is sitting here crying about an asshole that broke her heart and I had no clue what to do.

"Belly, everything will be okay. I`m gonna be here for you. I am not going anywhere." I said. She look up into my eyes and smiled, "What?" I asked.

"You just called me Belly." She said. I suddenly chuckled a little.

"Yeah sorry I just..."

"You haven`t called me that in a very long time." She said and touch my face lightly. When she touch me I felt this electric shock going through me. I so badly wanna kiss her.

"Bella, I`m sorry." I said and sigh.

"What are you sorry for Edward."

"For everything. For hurting you like I did. For not telling you the truth about my mother. For not being there for you when you needed me the most." I said. Tears began to stream down her face. I wiped them away from her face, "I love you so much Bella and I know you said that you need time and I understand that but I just wanna tell you here and right now that your are what I want. Your always gonna be my Bella. I will fight for you." I said. She smiled and touch my face.

"I love you too Edward. I always will." She said and hug me tight, "I just need more time okay." she said.

"That`s fine my love, I will wait for you forever." I said and sat there holding the love of my life in my arms.

End Chapter.

Sorry if this chapter seems short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. R&R PLEASE 


	9. Party Time

Chapter Nine: Party Time

EPOV:

Today was yet another day were Bella told me she still needed time. I wish she would just realize I wanted to be with her again. I still wanna go back to her old home and punch the shit out of Jacob but I knew it would just upset Bella.

"So are you sure your parents are alright with this."

"Of Course Bella. They trust us. I mean we are adults not kids anymore." Alice said

"What`s going on you two?" I asked as they enter the living room.

"I`m having a party tonight with old friends, Mom and Dad said it was okay."

"A party? Really Alice, don`t you think maybe we should wait to party another time."

"No. Come on you and Bella need to have some fun after the shit you both went through."

"She is kinda right Edward, I mean I just wanna forget about Jacob and Lauren. I wanna have some fun."

"See, she wants to have fun. Now you can stop being a party pooper Edward and have some fun too." Alice said.

"Okay, alright but not too much fun." Edward said

"Oh shut it you." Alice said and grab Bella hand, "Come on me and Rosalie want to help you pick out an outfit tonight."

"Okay but can I please pick my outfit."

"We will see." Alice said and drag Bella upstairs. I laugh and watch them leave then heard Emmett and Jasper barging through the house.

"Hey Broski."

"Broski? Really Emmett, you have got to stop watching wrestling."

"Are you fucking crazy? Zack Ryder is my hero. I mean did you see when that bitch Eve kiss John Cena and Zack saw fucking dumbass move." Emmett said. I stood there and started laughing at Emmett.

"What`s so funny Bro."

"You man. You do realize that shit is fake."

"Yeah fake as your ex-girlfriend tits." He said and then groans, "Shit I shouldn`t have said that man."

"It`s fine Em, really." I said

"Um I need to apoligize to you." I heard Jasper say and look up at him. "I was rude to you. I wanted Bella to stay away from you Edward. After everything that happened with her mother and your mother, I was just trying to protect her from you and that was wrong of me. I know how much you love her and I am glad that you have another chance to be with her." He said. I was froze and stunned in my spot. I was totally speechless.

"Wow Jasper um, I don`t know what to say."

"Don`t say anything man, I know now that you belong with Bella." He said. I stood up and shook his hand.

"Thanks man. You truly are a great person and I thank you for keeping Bella safe."

"I tried but she was with that fucker Jacob. I really wanted to fuck him up."

"You might one day." I said and laugh.

"I hope so. I mean Bella is like a sister to me, to think what she is going through."

"Yeah I hear ya." I said and suddenly heard screaming coming from upstairs. All three of us ran upstairs and rush through Alice bedroom.

"What the hell is going on up here." I said and stop in my spot when I saw Bella, dress in only a bra and panties.

"Oh My God, Edward, you three get the fuck out." Alice said, trying to push Jasper out.

"Oh God My Eyes Bella." Jasper said covering his eyes.

"Woah." I heard Emmett said and watch Rosalie smack his head and push him out. I still stood there and watch Bella. She look up at me and blush, then look away. My sister and brother were still out in the hallway with Rose and Jasper so I qiuckly shut the door and lock it, leaving me and her alone.

"Edward what are you doing?" She asked as I walk towards her, "Edward." I heard her say again and press one of my fingers against her lips.

"Shh, I just wanna look at you." I said and look down at her bra and panties, "Where did you get these from Bella."

"Your sister brought them." She said and lick her lips, "From Victoria Secrets." She said and I groan.

"God this looks really sexy are you Bella." I said and touch her stomach lightly and she shivers. I lean into her slowly and rub my nose against her neck, "I know you said you needed time but my god Bella I can`t fight this anymore, I wanna kiss you so badly." I said and look into her eyes. I lean in again and was just about to kiss her when the bedroom door opened, Alice and Rosalie started yelling at me.

"Get out of here now Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Oh woah okay Alice don`t need to use my full name and I thought I lock the door."

"Oh you did but I have a key." She said holding it up.

"Of course you do, well I guess I will get ready for tonight." I said and headed out the door, "Oh and Bella."

"Yes Edward."

"I can`t wait for tonight it sure is gonna be fun." I said and smiled leaving the room.

**BPOV:**

Once Edward left and the door was shut, Alice and Rosalie started asking me questions.

"What happened?"

"What did he say to you."

"Nothing happened. He just wanted to kiss me and then you came in."

"So did you both kiss?" Rosalie asked.

"No, you both interupted and i`m kinda glad you did."

"What? Why Bella?"

"You both know why? I just broke things off with Jacob and it`s just too soon to jump into something with Edward. I need time."

"Oh don`t give me that crap Isabella Marie..."

"Stop, do not call me that Rosalie, you know I hate Isabella."

"Okay sorry but still Edward loves you. He wants you back."

"I know he loves me and I love him too but it`s too soon. I wanna focus on Esme. I want her to get better."

"Bella, I know how much you love my mother, and I also am sorry me, Emmett and Edward kept this from you, but she is gonna be okay, she is a survivor."

"I just don`t wanna lose her. After everything with my mother, I love her." I said and started tearing up.

"Oh Bella." Alice said and hug me.

"I`m sorry I don`t mean to get all emotional."

"It`s okay Bella. We know you care for Esme." Rosalie said.

"Yeah look let`s forget about this and party. Where is my dress Alice."

"Oh she`s talking fashion i`m gonna get teary." Alice said and grab my dress.

"Oh wow Alice that`s beautiful." I said and smiled

"I know. You are gonna look fabulous in this."

The music was blaring and I can here some people already arriving and having a good time. I took one more look at myself in the mirror and blush. I couldn`t believe I had look like this. I was beautiful.

"God look at you Bella, your so beautiful."

"Thanks Rosie. You look beautiful too." I said and watch as Alice exit the bathroom.

"Alice, wow."

"I know, i`m so gorgeous." She said and laugh.

"Jasper is gonna flip." I said and then Rosalie slap me.

"Ow Rose."

"What do you mean Jasper is gonna flip?" Alice asked

"Um nothing, don`t listen to me. Let`s party." I said and walk out of the room and headed downstairs. I look around and notice some people I used to go to high school with.

"Bella." I turned around and saw Angela and Eric.

"Hey you two, you both look great."

"Thanks Bella. You too."

"Thanks. Who is watching Danny."

"Oh my mother is. She just loves her grand-son so much." Eric said.

"That`s cool. Oh god no." I said and cringed.

"What? What is it?" Angela asked.

"It`s James Nomad."

"James Nomad? Who is he?"Eric asked

"He`s this guy I used to know in high school." I said and watch as he went over and talk with Alice, Emmett and Edward. "Are James, Emmett, Edward and Alice friends?"

"With Emmett and Edward yeah, but he has this crush on Alice for some strange reason." Angela said

"No this is not happening." I said, "I need a drink." I said and went into the kitchen. I grab a cup and pour myself a drink of vodka, and took a big gulp.

"Someone`s thristy." I jump and turn around and saw Edward in front of me.

"Hello Gorgeous."

"Hey." I said and watch him come towards me.

"God look at that dress, it`s beautiful, your beautiful."

"Edward stop." I said and blush. I felt him touch my cheek and I look up at him.

"When are you gonna let me kiss you Miss Swan." He asked and I bite my lip.

"How about now?" I asked and couldn`t believe how brave I was getting. He smiled and stroke my lip.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded my head, placing my hands on his hips.

"Kiss me Edward." I said. I watch as he leaned down and was coming close to kissing my lips, when of course we were interupted.

"Hey Bitches." I heard Emmett said

"Damn it Emmett you have the worst time ever." Edward said

"Sorry to bother you but James wants to know where you go."

"Okay tell him to hold up."

"No go Edward, chill with James." I said getting angry.

"Bella are you okay? Do you not like James?" He asked

"You doesn`t like me?" I heard James asked and I cringed again."Well, well, well, who is your friend Edward?" I heard James asked

"Bella you remember James, don`t you? He went to Forks High."

"I remember who he is." I said angrily.

"Bella Swan? Thee Isabella Swan." James asked

"Yes and don`t call me Isabella."

"How can I forget a face like yours." He said and kiss my cheek and I push him lightly.

"Don`t touch me fucker." I spat at him.

"Okay, okay look calm down Bella, don`t make a scene. James is our friend. James come on dude let`s go play some pool downstairs."

"Sounds good buddy, see you later Bella." He said walking away with Edward

"Fuck you asshole." I said.

"Bella what has gotten into you. Why do you hate James?" Alice asked

"It`s nothing forget it, let`s dance." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the dance floor. My favorite song Moves Like Jagger was blaring through the house. Me, Alice, Rosalie and Angela started dancing our asses off.

"I fucking love this song." Angela said. I laugh and bump hips with her. Suddenly when the music was over the dj started playing a slow song. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around and saw Edward standing there in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and I smiled and took his hand and started dancing with him. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes I am fine now." I said

"Why did you bitch at James? Did he do something to you."

"No, no I just can`t stand him. He was a asshole in school."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"What? We can`t leave Edward."

"Yes we can, Alice and Emmett will take care of the party."

"Okay, were are we gonna go?" I asked

"Were gonna go to our meadow." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the house.

"Were are you two going?"

"We are going for a ride Alice, later." I said and laugh as me and Edward went outside and climb into his car. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yes Bella I didn`t have anything to drink." He said and drove off.

EPOV:

I aint gonna lie, I was fucking nervous as hell, being alone with Bella. I wanted to get away from the party so I can talk to her.

"Here we are." I said parking my car and helping Bella out.

"Man I wish I had some more Alcohol." Bella said. I smiled at her and pulled some beers out of my car. "Ah my hero." She said and kiss my cheek. I laugh and handed her a beer. I pulled out a blanket from my car also and placed it on the ground.

"Come sit with me beautiful." I said. She giggles and sat down beside me.

"I never told you tonight but you look very handsome." Bella said and smiled.

"Thanks, you look beautiful tonight then again you were always beautiful." I said and she blush. "God I love when you blush like that."

"Stop it Edward." She said and laughs. "Do you remember that night, on New Years."

"Of course I remember. I told you we couldn`t be friends and you were shock and I said cause I was in love with you."

"Yeah I was shock for sure. I was an idiot."

"What? Bella why?"

"Cause I didn`t say it back. I mean yes I had feelings for you but I should have said it back."

"Yeah but you did on the night I ask you to marry me."

(FlashBack):

_"Edward? Are you here?"_

_"In the living room Bells." I yelled and watch as she walk inside. She gasp and started getting teary._

_"What is all this?"She asked and then I got down on one knee. "Oh My God."_

_"Isabella Swan, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I want to love you, have babies with you and grow old with you, will you spend the rest of forever with me and marry me."_

_"Oh Edward yes, yes I will marry you." She said and hug me. "God I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."_

End Flashback:

"Yeah but it`s my fault we didn`t marry." Bella said and got up off the ground.

"No, no Bella this isn`t your fault. I am to blame. I thought you cheated on me with Jacob and I was an asshole for believe that and I am sorry." I said and she started crying.

"I loved you so much, when you left, it broke my heart." She said and it was breaking my heart right now watching her cry. I walk towards her and wipe her tears away.

"I promise I will never hurt you again Bella. I love you so much." I said and look into her eyes.

"Edward."

"Yeah?" I asked

"I don`t want time anymore, kiss me please." Bella said

"Are you sure? I said I will give you time."

"Oh for crying out loud Edward." Bella said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me into a kiss. God the kiss was incredible. The feeling off her soft lips against mine. I pick her up and gently place her on the hood of my car. I moved my lips from hers and kiss her neck. She started to moan and grip my shirt, "Edward, please."

"Please what baby girl."

"I fucking want you please." I heard her beg.

"God I love when you beg like that baby." I said and pulled her dress up over her head, "But baby as much as I wanna fuck you tonight, that`s gonna wait. I want to make love to you somewhere that`s not the hood of my car but I am still gonna please you and me." I said and pulled her panties down her legs and rub her clit.

"Oh God." She said and moans.

"God I wanna taste you Bella. Can I taste you?"

"Yes please baby." She said and I lick her clit with my tongue and groan. "Oh Fuck Yes."

"Fuck Bella, so good baby." I said and enter a finger inside her pussy and finger her fast. "God look at your pussy baby, it`s beautiful." I said and finger her pussy faster and sucking on her clit.

"Yes, yes oh god Edward." She scream out loud. I licked, sucked, finger her pussy, as I knew she was about to explode anytime now.

"You gonna cum so hard on my tongue and mouth aren`t you baby."

"Oh Fuck Yes Edward." She screamed out loud and I felt her cum so hard on my tongue. I lick every inch of her cum off her pussy. Suddenly it was starting to rain and Bella scream, putting her panties and dress back on and running to the car. I ran grabbing the blanket off the ground and slipping on the way back to the car, getting inside. Bella was laughing so hard.

"Oh you think we slipping was funny." I asked and tickle her sides

"No, no stop, Edward i`m sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For making fun of you." She said and I stop.

"Good. Come here gorgeous." Edward said and leaned in and kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and shivered.

"Come on, let`s head back to the house and get you dried. Plus I gotta see how much damage was done to the house." I said and started the car, heading off. I grab Bella hand and promise myself that I was never gonna let her go again.

**Well that`s the end of the chapter.**

**R&R PLEASE**


	10. Everybody Hurts

_Hello Again. I`m back with another chapter. First I wanna say how happy I am that you all love my story so far and thank you for reading and all the reviews. Now enough of my talking here`s chapter ten._

**Chapter Ten**: Everybody Hurts

**BPOV**:

How could I explain how happy I was in that moment when me and Edward arrived back at the Cullen house...Fantastic. The way we kiss under the stars in our special place, the way he had is mouth on my pussy, sucking, licking, kissing, touching, god I could go on about just how amazing that was. I can`t wait for us to do that and other things when the time is right again. God just thinking about Edward being inside me again like he was before back when we first started going out is making me tingly all over...so of course thinking of it made me blush.

"What in the world are you thinking about that`s got you blushing over there pretty girl."

"Um, nothing."

"It can`t be nothing if your blushing like that baby."

"I was just...um thinking about when were gonna finally make love again." I said and heard him groan.

"Bella baby you can`t...I mean fuck, I`m gonna get a hard on babe." He said and I just giggled and look down at his crotch.

"Looks like you already are baby." I said and smiled.

"Oh God Bella, stop." He said and chuckles.

"You know, you could pull this car over and I can help you with your problem." I said and moved my hand onto his thigh and rub that area. I heard him curse and pulled the car over. I moved my hands to his zipper on his pants and pulled it down. I put my hand his pants and then his boxers and pulled his cock out. I heard him gasp and curse when I started to stroke his cock slowly.

"Oh Fuck Bella." He curse and that made me smiled.

"Do you like it when I stroke your cock Edward."

"Fuck yes baby, but I wanna feel your lips around my cock instead." He said

"Well then all you had to do was ask baby." I said and leaned down on began sucking on his cock.

"Ohhh God Bella."

* * *

**EPOV**:

God seeing Bella down near my cock and sucking away on it was the most hottest thing ever. Her mouth felt so amazing on my cock and I never want her to stop. She kept sucking me faster and I knew I was getting close.

"Bella baby, if you don`t move I am gonna cum in your mouth baby." I said and watch as she kept sucking me faster and harder not moving away, "Oh God Fuck Bella...Um Gonna...Fuckkkkkk." I shouted and cum hard inside her mouth. I shivered and sigh, opening my eyes to see Bella lick her lips and smile at me, "My god you are a bad girl, I love it."I said and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"We should get going though or everyone is gonna wonder where were are." I said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and crawl back into her seat, putting her seat belt on. I start the car back up and Bella giggled.

"And what do you find funny pretty girl."

"I think you might wanna put your cock back inside your pants baby." She said and I look down and chuckles.

"Oh right." I said and did what she said, putting my seat belt on and driving off.

"So how much damage do you think your house is in." Bella asked

"Probably a lot." I said and grab a hold of her hand and kiss it. I finally arrived back at my parents home and that`s when I heard screaming. Me and Bella got out of the car as fast as we can and we ran inside and saw Alice and Lauren screaming at each other.

"You are nothing but a bitch. All you ever wanted was my brother money. You never cared for him."

"I did care for Edward."

"Really?" I heard Bella yelled and everyone turned their heads at us, "If you fucking cared for Edward, you wouldn`t have went behind his back and fuck my ex boyfriend, you fucking whore." Bella yelled

"What`s the matter Bella, you upset that Jacob wanted something better than you." Lauren said and I watch as Bella slap her across the face. Lauren didn`t take that too well and she tackle Bella to the ground. I ran over toward them fast and grab Bella, pulling her off of Lauren.

"Lauren, that`s enough." Everyone turned their heads around again and saw Jacob Black standing there.

"But Jake..."

"Stop it right now, let`s just fucking go."

"But you saw what happened I was attack."

"Tanya. Get The Fuck Out Of My House Now." I turn my head and saw my mother standing there pissed off.

"Esme, I`m sorry I didn`t..."

"Don`t call me Esme, you lost the right to call me Esme when you cheated on my son, now get out and take Jacob with you."

Tanya didn`t say another word as her and Jacob left the house. I look back to my mom and suddenly I watch as she collapsed to the ground.

"Mom!."

* * *

BPOV:

I never really did like Hospitals. They scare me so much, especially when I was here when I watch my mother passed away. I was sitting in the waiting room with all the Cullens, Rosalie and Jasper as we all waited the news on Esme.

"God what is taking so long, we should have heard something." Edward said as he starts pacing the room.

"I`m sure they will tell us something soon baby." I said and grab his hand. I looked over at Alice and

Rosalie as they smiled. I just rolled my eyes and made slow circles on Edward hand. Suddenly Carlisle emerged from the doors and looked up at his family.

"Dad? What is it?"

"It doesn`t look good. She doesn`t have much time to live." He said and started crying. I watch as the whole Cullen family, including Rosalie and Jasper run over and hug Carlisle. I stood there and watch them as they all hug and cried together. Tears running down my face, the room was spinning, this was not happening again, I was losing another mother who was so close to me. I was having a hard time breathing and I heard Edward voice calling out to me.

"Bella." I heard him again but I couldn`t focus and that`s when I felt my head crack against the floor and everything went black.

* * *

EPOV:

I was just having the most shitty of days not only because my mother is in the hospital and can die any minute but also my girlfriend is in the hospital. Getting the news of my mother hurt her pretty hard. They are both very close. I was sitting here and just praying that my beautiful girl would just open her eyes for me.

"She still hasn`t opened her eyes yet?" I heard Emmett asked

"Nope. This is just so frustrating." I said and hold Bella hand

"She`s gonna wake up bro, you`ll see."

"I want her to wake up now. She has been sleeping for awhile now." I said and suddenly I felt my hand get squeeze. I look down at Bella and watch her eyes open up.

"Baby, thank god you all gave us a scare."

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital."

"What happened." She asked.

"You fainted on me."

"I did, why?"

"Bella you fainted cause..." I couldn`t finish as the door opened and Rosalie walk inside with Alice.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie said

"Hey. Do you or Alice have any idea why i`m in the hospital."

"You fainted." Alice said

"So I heard, but why did I faint?" Bella asked and look at Rosalie and then to me.

"You don`t have any idea how you fainted."

"No, I guess I must have bump my head pretty hard if I can`t remember."

"Edward, do you think we can talk outside for a second." Rosalie asked.

"Yeah sure. Alice can you stay and watch her for a second."

"Of course Edward." She said and grab a chair and pulled it towards Bella bed. I lean down and kiss Bella forehead lightly.

"I will be right back okay." I said and walk out with Rosalie, "Okay Rose you got my attention."

"I know this isn`t a good time to bring this up but you need to know this about Bella. We cannot tell her Esme is sick. That is why she can`t remember."

"What are you talking about Rose."

"Edward I have witness this before. When she got news of her mother dying, she panic and lost all of control. Her father and everyone else close to her didn`t know what to do, she wouldn`t eat, sleep. She missed you alot. I am afraid if she finds out about your mother..."

"She will have another meltdown."

"Yes and not only that, her father couldn`t handle it anymore, she send her away to a psych ward."

"What? Her father send her away cause he thought she was crazy. For got sakes she lost her mother."

"I know. She stay there for only one week and left. She said she was fine and we all believed her. You now see why it was a good idea she didn`t know about Esme cause it will only end her back inside the psych ward. That`s why I know if you are there for her, help her get through this, she will be all right. I think maybe a trip away just the two of you would be great."

"Rosalie, I can`t just leave, my mother is lying on her death bed right now."

"I know."

"Look I will take her away but that`s gonna have to wait. So were gonna have to keep it quiet for now and we have to keep her away from Esme."

"I don`t like that idea but I know it`s for the best."

"I know."

"You know I was wrong about you, you are perfect for Bella." She said and smiled, then hug me, "Thank you for being there for her."

"I will always be there for her Rose." I said and hug her back.

* * *

BPOV:

"How are you feeling."

"I`m okay, I really wanna just get out of this hospital. I still can`t believe I fainted."

"You sure did."

"Edward why aren`t you and everyone else not telling me what happened, you are all scaring me."

"I just think it`s for the best you not know until later when I get you out of this hospital."

"Okay and I can`t wait, I wanna see Esme."

"Um, Esme is gone on a trip for awhile. She will be back though."

"Oh to where?"

"I`m not sure. She just wanted to get away."

"Well that`s nice. She`s been through so much. But do you think it`s safe for her to go away with her having cancer and all."

"Yes love it`s fine. Doctor said it was good."

"Oh, okay that`s nice. She needs to get away."

"I`m just gonna go find Emmett and I will be right back okay." He said kissing my forehead and leaving the room. There was really something strange going with Edward and everyone else and I didn`t know what that was.

"Want some company." I look up and smiled as Rosalie and Jasper walk inside.

"I always want your company."

"Were sorry you are here, but I heard you will be getting out soon."

"And I can`t wait hospitals freak me out." I said and watch as Jasper and Rose exchange weird looks at each other, "Okay what the hell is going on with everyone. What the hell are you all hiding from me?"

"Nothing Bella, were just scare that something might have happen to you but it didn`t and your safe."

"I don`t buy it Jasper, what is going on?"

"It`s the truth, you fainted and you had me and everyone scared. We know how spook out you get when your in the hospital."

"I don`t get spook out Jazz."

"Yes you do sweetie." Rosalie said.

"Look can we just change the subject and forget about the hospital. I wanna know how your trip was with your mother. How is she? Is she the same."

"I do not wanna talk about my mother."

"Oh no what happened." I asked

"Let`s just say when we saw our mother she was not alone." Jasper said

"No way, your mom is seeing someone?"

"Yes his name is Aro and he is a complete asshole."

"Rose sweetie don`t you think maybe your mother is happier."

"Happier? She doesn`t even know what happy is Bella. I mean she was in love with my father and all she did was play him and now she thinks this guy she is with is the love of her life, hell fucking no."

"Okay Rosalie you need to calm down and stop your damn screaming before we get kick out." Jasper said. At that moment Edward and Emmett walk inside and frown at Rosalie.

"Jesus women what the hell are you screaming about." Emmett asked

"Excuse me, but do not call me women, I have a name."

"Oh I am terribly sorry, where are my manners, excuse me loud mouth but what the hell are you screaming about?"

"You are such a prick Emmett."

"Thanks Rosie."

"Don`t call me Rosie." She said and storm out of the room.

"That was fun." Emmett said laughing and walk out of the room.

"Yeah I`m gonna go find my sister, and let you and Edward have some privacy." Jasper said and left.

"Those two should fuck already." I said and Edward laughed.

"You got that right." He said and laid on the bed with me, "I have good news and some bad."

"Really, what`s that?"

"Well the good news is you get to go home. The bad news you don`t get to go home until tomorrow." Edward said and I groaned.

"That really fucking sucks, and I was really looking forward to having my way with you tonight in your bed." I said and look up at Edward as he moans softly.

"You can not say that stuff to me right now Bella, I am trying really hard not to have my way with you here on this bed right now." He said and I giggled

"Sorry but I am sexually frustrated right now cause you look so good and all I wanna do is ride your cock so badly."

"Jesus Bells, I did not wanna hear that."

We both look up and then standing in the doorway was Charlie.

"What the fuck are you doing here." I heard Edward yell.

"Edward calm down."

"Look I didn`t come here to fight okay, I just heard about Bella and I wanted to see if she was alright."

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"Look Edward you need to back of, this is between me and Bella."

"Edward give me and Charlie a second okay. Go get some coffee or something."

"I am not leaving you here with him."

"I will be fine."

"Okay I will be back." Edward said and left the room.

"Edward is right, what the fuck are you doing here Charlie."

"I miss you Bells."

"That`s funny cause I sure the hell don`t. You destroy my life."

"I never meant too. You were hurting yourself and I didn`t want that. Putting you away was the most painfully thing I had to do."

"You never cared. When mom was dying you did nothing. You were at the scene when it happened and you did nothing because you never loved her or me."

"Bells that isn`t true I cared deeply for you and your mother."

"Did you visit her?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Since she died did you visit her grave site." I asked and saw as his face falls.

"I was always busy Bells, you know I had a really hard and tight schedule being a police officer."

"Are you kidding me right now. You should have made time to visit her in the hospital and at her grave site. You know what just fucking go I don`t wanna see you."

"Bells..."

"Just get the fuck out." I yelled at him. I watch as he sighs and leaves my room. I covered my face and scream as loud as I can, and that`s when I felt his hands on me.

"Shh, baby I got you." He said and hug me tight as I let the tears stream down my face.

* * *

**And That`s The End Of That Chapter. Sorry It Seems Short Next Chapter Is Longer I Promise.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
